


When Light Turned To Darkness

by Woman_of_the_Book



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Honestly I don't even remember this fic, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, importing from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_the_Book/pseuds/Woman_of_the_Book
Summary: It started with war. Didn't it always? But there was Merlin anyway, stuck with Gwen at the edge of a cliff, facing death both ways quite literally. But it ends much darker, when a new face that has never been seen before has risen, and with it, the Destiny of Albion standing on a cliff. That means in both ways.Takes place after Gwen is queen but Morgause is alive.





	When Light Turned To Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from WritingReadingLaughing, so I don't own the idea.  
> I haven't written for this fandom in ages, but was still surprised when I noticed that I didn't import this fic... please let me know if i missed any tags (which i undoubtedly did) or if there are any errors in grammar or spelling or even technical stuff I don't know just feel free to tell me if somethings not write and ill be really happy to fix it  
> That's it... hope y'all enjoy, and BTW, translations for spells at end notes
> 
> Link for the map of Camelot I used - I don't own the picture, all credits goes to their rightful owners:
> 
> http:/www.fanpop.com/clubs/arthur-and-gwen/images/30658049/title/map-camelot-kim-photo

They were trapped.

With the war on Camelot from Cenred's army, Arthur had forced Merlin to take Gwen and flee, the King himself retreating with the Knights and Gaius. But now, here Merlin stood, clutching the sword wound at his side and Gwen beside him. Behind them, not a foot away, was the edge of a precipice. Cutting them off from any means of escape, were more than twenty men from Cenred's army, approaching with glee at having trapped the Queen of Camelot.

Taking one quick glance behind them, Merlin ignored the feeling of his blood steadily dripping through his fingers, making a split second decision.

His life... Or Gwen's?

It wasn't a choice, to Merlin, it never was. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then turned to face his Queen, keeping an eye on the steadily approached men.

"Gwen," he said, his voice low. Gwen looked at him, her face pale with fear.

"Do you trust me?" Merlin asked seriously, not taking his eyes off her even as he was aware of the men.

"Of course I do, but-" he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but please believe me. I never had a choice, Gwen, but I still will always use it for Camelot, for _Arthur_. Always have, always will," he knew she didn't understand a word he said, her face morphing to desperate confusion as she hurriedly look back between him and Cenred's men. But Merlin knew she'd understand soon now. He only hoped she'd remember his words.

"Please Gwen," his voice dropped to a whisper, and he gripped her hands tightly between his.

"On my word, I want you to promise me you'll run, and not turn back. Do not wait for me!" Merlin said fiercely.

At Gwen's widening eyes as realization somewhat dawned on her, Merlin repeated himself more harshly. "Promise me!"

She opened her mouth to protest, glancing at the men who were less than ten feet away now, before glancing back at her friend, his face weary and ashen with blood loss, bloody hands clutching her own, and the desperate, yet firm gaze he held in his eyes. She swallowed sadly, the despair that things could have went differently clearly shining through her eyes.

"I-I promise," she whispered.

Merlin let out his breath, not even aware that he had been holding it up till then. His hands loosening their grip, he gave Gwen one last, bitter smile before finally turning towards the men, his back facing the edge of the cliff.

His eyes hardened with resolve, he started to lift his hand, mouth opening to chant the words he never read before, but coming _instinctively_ from within him.

 _"Oferllhtan_ _sé beadu foldweg álecgan líglic ærneweg æt álætan sé þéodcwén sylfum Albion oþfléon æt mundheáls æt híe mægencyning onuppan þú. F_ _ý_ _rwylm! Nerung úre þéodcwén eac úre_ **eafoð!** _"_ The words poured out of his mouth steadily, growing pour and by the end, he was shouting his command, his hand held high and aiming towards Cenred's men.

Gwen stood back, staring at her friend with clear awe. Her friend, who now stood blazing in a powerful glory, the air around him shimmering with his very commanding power. His eyes flashed a strong, deep gold that had Gwen mesmerized as she stared into them, but she had to close her eyes as the air around Merlin started to glow, getting brighter, casting light onto the whole night sky, and forming a tight cocoon around her friend. Just as he finished chanting, the air exploded outward, and the light exploded into sheer white brightness, making everyone briefly having to cover their eyes.

Screams made Gwen open her eyes, and she gasped in shock. Where Cenred's army once stood, now, they were separated in between by a path of fire, the flames licking up into the night sky.

"Gwen…" Merlin's weak voice made her turn, and she was surprised to find him looking at her more warily now.

"I'm going to have to put a spell on you now," he said. Gwen couldn't say anything, a simple glance back at the fire - which had distracted the men effectively, but they were reforming their lines again, angrily - making her speechless again.

"I'm so sorry," that was the only warning she got, and the next moment Merlin was chanting again, this time his words shorter though.

" _Ic rnuudbora_ _þú sé rīce æt onsteppan on f_ _ý_ _r,"_ Merlin quickly muttered the words this time, his voice low and hurried as his eyes flashed gold again, but this time he raised his hand toward Gwen.

A warm sensation suddenly engulfed the Queen, and her breath was taken away when despite facing the danger the army in front of her brought, she felt comforted - a feeling of safeness enwrapping her.

She gasped.

"Please Gwen," she looked back to her friend, his face pleading.

"Do you… trust me?" He asked hesitantly.

Gwen swallowed, looking around at the fire, closing her eyes to feel the warmth of Merlin's magic against her body.

"Yes," she opened her eyes, her voice resolved in her decision.

For the briefest moment, there was a smile on Merlin's face, before it slipped away to grimness again.

"Run," he whispered. "Run - on the fire. It will protect you, until you reach Arthur," he said. Gwen frowned.

"But, what about you?" She asked, concern shining in her eyes, but Merlin shook his head, grasping her arm briefly before slowly pushing her away.

"Run!" He yelled this time, and with one last look at her friend's face, shining from the fire's light, haggard and grim but resolved, she turned and ran, her feet hesitantly dragging her to the fire.

She trusted Merlin, she knew she could, and yet she was still taken by surprise when instead of instantly burning the soles of her feet, the fire seemed to curl around her, wrapping around her like Merlin's magic as if a comforting soft hold, barely warm to her touch. Strengthened, she ran, Cenred's men unable to even come close to her without burning themselves immediately from he fire's merciless wrath.

Gwen's feet carried her on to Arthur, but her conscious self was left behind with Merlin.

* * *

His eyes didn't leave Gwen as she ran on the fire he conjured. It wasn't until Merlin could no longer see her did he finally take a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught that was surely coming.

But when his eyes opened, Merlin realized just how much he underestimated Cenred's army. The men had hastily reformed their lines,and despite it being a weak front, when they realized they couldn't reach the Queen with all the men immediately burning alive by even coming a foot close to the fire, they all started rushing towards Merlin in unison.

He should have used his magic, he _would_ have, had he not been already weak from the sword wound he clutched at his side, and his magic already weakening from the spell he just cast to take Gwen to safety, and he wasn't going to risk trying to regain any of his magic from the fire just to save himself.

No, his mind was made up.

Standing tall, despite the searing pain in his side, Merlin let his eyes to take in the sight of the fire he cast, terrifying to it's enemies, but to friends a comforting source.

He turned around, and jumped.

Cenred's men may have yelled behind him, but it was all lost to the whistling wind piercing Merlin's ears as he plunged downwards, and the deep rumbling roar he emitted from within his own core.

" _O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"_

And as the ground loomed closer to his face, Merlin didn't hear the roar of the Great Dragon, spreading his own fire to the land, adding to Merlin's magic as Kilgharah swooped down, clutching Merlin mere yards off the ground, for Merlin had blissfully lost consciousness by then.

* * *

Gwen was painfully aware of the blisters starting to form on the soles of her feet, not from the fire that should have made Gwen understand how it was to stand on coals, but from the mercilessly hard road. And yet, she ran on, tears streaking her face, the wind pushing them farther back as the Queen relentlessly pushed on despite her dwindling strength.

By now, she was sweating heavily. Never before had she run like this, Gwen doesn't think so. And yet, the fire that surrounded her, leading her on added no more heat to her already warmed body. Had Gwen's eyes not been open, taking in the startled looks of many forest animals as they startled away from the fire that didn't alight even a single branch in the forest, she could have made herself believe that there were no fire at all, and maybe none of the magic that embraced her core which was the only thing pushing her on.

And yet, nothing could have let Gwen forget the sense of the magic. No, not when it reminded her too much of her friend, in every way the magic was just _Merlin_ , and she couldn't forget that. Not when she last saw him at the cliff, eyes strong despite facing death itself...

A sob tore free from Gwen's throat, and she had to struggle for a while to reign it back in, her steps faltering. She knew if she started crying now, she wouldn't be able to go on without crying herself dry, the knowledge that her friend, as powerful as he may be was most likely no longer alive...

' _Stop it Gwen_ ,' the Queen forcefully thought, her teeth gritting. No, he couldn't be dead. He wouldn't be. Merlin was too strong for that. One who wouldn't even bow down to the most prattish of people, according to him, and who had later on become the most dearest, couldn't succumb to a group of men, already lessened by the fire. And he still had magic, nonetheless. Regardless he was wounded, and the men were of many and armed…

With another sob breaking free from her throat, Gwen finally fell to her knees, weariness enveloping her senses into unconsciousness before she could realize she had fallen into the arms of her surprised husband.

* * *

For his part, to say Arthur was extremely shocked when all of a sudden, his wife had come running surrounded in the path of fire, which his men had just told him of, that not even a flame seemed to harm her was a severe understatement. But the moment Gwen started to fall, he no longer paid attention to the fire, not even pausing to wonder if the fire that very clearly screamed magic wouldn't harm him as his wife when he jumped forward to catch her. Thankfully, he would later be told by his shocked Knights who were also behind him - how could they not when they were all basically trapped in a cave that was their only source of safety and Gwen had simply run in; Percival and Gwaine who had been guarding the entrance of the cave too surprised to even making a step towards a running Gwen - that the moment Gwen slumped into his arms, the fire immediately died out.

Nonetheless, Arthur was more than relieved when Gaius admitted Gwen was alright and just needing rest from the long run she obviously bore the signs of, but shouldn't walk until the blisters on her feet had healed. But even as he settled himself to wait for Gwen to wake up, the King was still in unease over the disappearance of his manservant who, the last he had been seen of, was with Gwen. As much as Arthur knew Gwen needed to rest, he still anxiously awaited for her to awaken so he could ask of his friend's plight.

"What did you get yourself into now, you idiot?" Arthur muttered worriedly as he stared at his sleeping wife from his place beside her on the hard ground.

* * *

She was so tired.

That was the first thought that propped into Gwen's mind as she slowly came to. She frowned, her eyes still closed, as she dimly wondered why, as well as why the ground beneath her was so hard. The last she remembered was Arthur's grim face as they prepared for war...

In a flash, everything came back to Gwen. The battle that the had already lost even before it started when they realized just how many men Cenred led, but too late though. Running with Merlin when Arthur forced them to escape, both of them thoroughly reluctant for the same man they left behind. Merlin shouting in pain when one of Cenred's men got too close with his sword, before the man suddenly tripped and impaled himself upon his own weapon. Trapped on the edge of a cliff with a wounded Merlin.

And Merlin revealing his magic to her. Making her promise to keep running, his eyes in both physical and mental pain, with the effort of revealing his magic most likely. And running on the fire Merlin himself had cast.

"Merlin!" Gwen gasped, her body bolting upright, her eyes opening wide. But then there were warm arms against her, gently pushing her back as a soothing voice murmured in her ear.

Clutching the arm, whom she slowly realized to be her husband's, she let her sobs break freely this time for her friend.

She felt Arthur hug her back, his hand patting her as he whispered gently in her ears to placate her. Only when her sobs died out did Arthur dare to voice his concern.

"Where's Merlin?"

Gwen had to close her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall again. For Arthur at least, she needed to get the words out. And slowly, she did, starting from when Merlin clutched her arm in the citadel and ran, both of them reluctant but nonetheless running as if the devil was on their heels, and in a way, it was.

She told him with her eyes closed, still clutching his arm as to how they ran, stumbling for a heart stopping moment when one sword managed to slice through Merlin's chest.

All the way to the end of how Merlin pushed her away, making the men turn unto him instead. She didn't, couldn't bring herself to tell Arthur of how Merlin truly saved her with his magic, something within her holding back. Instead, she crafted a story of how Merlin made her leave him at the edge of the forest itself, the last she had seen of him being trapped on the cliff. Somehow, she managed to tell Arthur of how she made it back into his arms before she started crying again, this time silently, while her husband stoically held on to her, the glistening of his eyes the only thing that betrayed his thoughts on his otherwise emotionless face.

* * *

" _Merlin_."

It was too hot - no, he was cold actually.

" _Merlin_."

He was stifling under his clothes, aware that his face was sweaty, and yet he felt a strange chill emanating from somewhere - but from where, his muddled mind couldn't place.

" _Merlin you must awaken._ "

"Go away," Merlin muttered, trying to lift an arm to put above his eyes. But his arms felt so heavy…

" _Merlin, Arthur needs you."_

At Arthur's name, Merlin frowned for the briefest moment before he was hit by a wave of memories, causing him to gasp as his eyes finally opened.

 _"_ Arthur!" The young warlock bolted upright from his position on a stone cold floor of a barely lit cave, he dimly noted. He was too busy taking in the presence of his Dragon friend beside him though, looking relieved almost.

"Young Warlock," Kilgharrah addressed Merlin. "It is far past time you've awoken. Arthur and the future of Camelot is in great need of your presence."

Had this been any other time, it would have been hard to suppress the feeling of light exasperation at having to be needed yet again but with the promise of no recognition or credit for his duties as always. As it was however, Merlin had too much on his mind to focus on that measly matter though, starting with making sure he didn't fall back down with the blood rushing to his head when he sat up too quickly.

"What have I missed?" Merlin asked. Kilgharrah shuffled around, before setting himself down with a great sigh.

"Cenred has taken over Camelot," Kilgharrah started, but Merlin wasn't interested in any of that.

"Yes, but what of Arthur and Gwen?" Merlin asked. The Great Dragon huffed in irritation.

"Patience young warlock!" Kilgharrah snapped. "He is fine, and the Queen has been united with him as well," Kilgharrah said. "But your concerns ought to rest elsewhere as of now. Cenred hasn't taken over Camelot alone, he was aided by a sorceress who shouldn't be taken lightly," Kilgharrah said. Merlin frowned.

"A sorceress?" He asked.

"Yes, and Young Warlock, I fear that not only will Excalibur be able to lay this woman to rest again," Kilgharrah said, and was Merlin imagining it, or did the Dragon sound morose? And what did he mean by _again_?

"Who is it?" Merlin asked.

Kilgharrah sighed.

"The shade of Morgause's mother. Vivienne."

Merlin gaped.

"What? But how? I-," Merlin fumbled off, trying to make sense of what had been said.

Thankfully, Kilgharrah intervened.

"Vivienne must have died only recently, else it would be otherwise impossible for someone even as the likes of Morgause, no matter how powerful and skilled she may be in the arts of dark magic to raise her mother. Vivienne had gone into hiding not soon after Gorlois died, when Uther first started the Great Purge. Dying recently, and Morgause had brought her back."

Merlin stayed silent, trying to comprehend the information, all the while questions swirling his head before he settled on one.

"And what of Morgause and Morgana?" Merlin eventually asked.

"I must inform you young warlock, to bring someone back from the dead with the same level of powers they possessed from their time of living itself requires a heavy take of energy. But for Vivienne to be so powerful as she is now, it is most likely Morgause must have enhanced her mother's magic by adding from her own. Most likely wherever she is now, she is almost drained from energy, what ever remaining left to keep Vivienne 'alive'. Morgana must be staying with her to protect her from any possibilities of danger that would threaten the fragile hold Morgause has on the spell for Vivienne," Kilgharrah finished.

Merlin remained in thought, absently running a hand over his torso and taking in the fact that where there should have been a fresh sword wound was now only a thin yet long scar.

"So how do I defeat Vivienne?" Merlin asked.

Kilgharrah started to stand, shaking his head lightly. "There is no easy way to defeat Vivienne through a direct approach, young Warlock. Whatever harm you may try inflicting upon the shade will only fade or heal, not leaving much damage. After all, she is only the spell being carried, not the vessel maintaining the spell."

Starting to walk away despite Merlin's protests as he shakily stood up, Kilgharrah stood at the mouth of the cave, poised to take off into the air.

"I have healed your wound for you young warlock. I only trust you to keep as safe as possible for the remainder of this path, for surely dangers lay ahead, dangers I hope you to not fall prey to without accomplishing your task," he took off into the air, leaving a frustrated Merlin behind, standing shakily as he leaned against the stone wall. It was only after Kilgharrah's form disappeared into the sky did he hear his final parting words.

" _Avalon is only a day's walk north from here young warlock. From there head onto the setting sun to find your evermore destiny. Farewell Merlin, I hope to see you soon."_

Despite the ending that sounded so rare from what he usually heard from the Great Dragon, Merlin was still more than disgruntled about his situation, to put it lightly.

"Bloody riddle some dragons and their mysterious partings. Sound as light as a death's call," Merlin muttered.

Sighing he turned around, regarding the blanket that had been placed over him and his shirt, somehow neatly folded in the side, free of tears, dirt and blood.

The perks of magic to a dragon still didn't cease to amaze Merlin though.

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since Gwen had arrived on the mysterious fire that led her into their cave.

And still nothing of Merlin.

"Princess," Gwaine announced his arrival as he came to the pile of rocks near the back of the cave they resided in where Arthur say.

"Gwaine," Arthur nodded, not taking his eyes off the strip of cloth he held in his hands. Merlin's neckerchief, the only thing they managed to find when they tried to retrace Gwen's steps by using the barely there traces of the magical fire.

"It's been two days princess," Gwaine said lowly. "We still might be able to find him if we tried harder," he said.

Arthur exhaled loudly, finally lifting his eyes from the cloth but not yet meeting Gwaine's eyes.

"Two days is a long time Gwaine," before the rogue could voice his protests though, Arthur went on. "Wherever he is now… He probably wouldn't approve of us just sitting here," he finally met Gwaine's eyes to find him looking resigned.

"Probably."

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Arthur suddenly stood, wrapping the neckerchief around his wrist and making sure it was properly set under where his gauntlet would be when he donned his armor.

"Gather everyone. We need to start preparing to take over Camelot," Gwaine nodded, standing up as well. Despite Arthur knowing for sure the questions and uncertainty swirling within the rogue's mind, for once he didn't voice any of them and simply went on to follow his order.

It was only after he left that Arthur closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he stroked the neckerchief.

* * *

Their plans had been laid out. Set out to find the rest of any remaining citizens of Camelot. Find all worthy of battle, and to infiltrate the castle, focusing mainly on getting Cenred off the throne, then dispatch any of his men that didn't get the message that their King was - hopefully and most likely, for what he did to Merlin - dead. After that, bring back the citizens of Camelot to their home and then start worrying about fixing any damages made.

Right now, they were just setting foot out of the cave, blinking a bit to adjust their eyes to to sunlight, before they quickly stopped.

Arthur stepped forward from the group, disbelief etched clearly onto his face. "Merlin?"

The manservant's weary face broke out into a grin as he put the last of his energy into pushing himself forward into the embrace of his King.

* * *

"I thought I lost you," Arthur breathed out, a small smile breaking the disbelief in his face. From his shoulder there was a muffled chuckle, but Merlin said nothing until he pulled back, only to be enveloped by Gwaine's arms as the rest of the knight's made their way. But the moment Gwaine let go Merlin found himself stumbling back as he found Gwen almost flinging herself into his arms.

"You _idiot_!" They heard her exclaim, and over her shoulder Merlin saw Arthur raise his eyebrow. The warlock didn't say anything, merely burrowing his head into his friend's shoulder.

"I was so scared Merlin, don't ever let me leave you behind again," Gwen whispered into Merlin's ear. He smiled, his eyes getting watery at the compassion his friend showed to him even after he showed his true nature to her.

"Thank you," he replied to her instead. She tightened her hold for a brief moment before letting go and standing back, letting Gaius step forward, and this time Merlin leaned forward to hug his mentor.

"My boy," Gaius whispered. Merlin smiled. They may not have been in Camelot, but he was still home with his friends here.

When they all finally stood back, Gwaine spoke.

"It's amazing to see you alive and well Merlin, but exactly _how_ are you so? Guinevere here very clearly said that you were wounded by Cenred's men," Merlin winced at that, choosing to ignore the slightly dark look in the knight's faces at the mention of his injury.

"Yeah, about that…" he trailed off. How in bloody _blazes_ was he going to explain everything to them?

* * *

"So you're saying, that this Druid that just happened to come and save you, healed you without a price and told you more or less not only who is supposedly helping Cenred but also how to defeat her?" Arthur eventually summed up, every aspect of his tone and posture showing clearly that he didn't believe it, while Gwen gave Merlin a long look.

Merlin sighed. There were too many things to convince Arthur to understand in that one paragraph, so he decided the only easiest way out.

"Yes sire," Arthur frowned.

"How could they have brought someone back from the dead though?" Arthur exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Thankfully Gaius answered. "It isn't too hard a feat Arthur. I recall your uncle, Tristan De Bois having been brought from the dead by Nimueh, however he was a wraith. Morgause has brought back her mother-" Arthur flinched. "-as a _shade_ ," Gaius clarified.

Arthur's frown deepened. "What is the difference?" He asked.

Merlin shuffled in his place on the stone floor of the cave the group had re-entered, preparing himself for one of Gaius' lesson.

"A wraith is raised by magic, brought back with magic harnessing the rage and grief of a soul and returned to its body, and only when they fulfill their revenge will they lay back to rest. Of course, your uncle didn't get to carry out his revenge, because he was slain with your sword," everyone glanced at Excalibur resting innocently at Arthur's side, gleaming in the light. "Yet this requires their body for when they are resurrected.

"A shade on the other hand, is also raised by magic, but they _possess_ their own body. The sorcerer or sorceress, in this case Morgause, who has risen the shade has complete control over the shade, as it is only a mere shadow of it's mortal self. It will be under Morgause's control, until it is killed and and the soul is released. However, both wraiths and shades are resistant to magic, so attacking with spells are futile," Gaius glanced at Merlin at the end, which the rest of the group missed, too occupied with trying to observe all the information rapidly thrown at them.

"So I'll just have to kill her with Excalibur then, shall I?" Arthur said, and yet he was already lifting his sword, staring at it as if readying himself, but Merlin shook his head.

"It's not that easy. Kil- the Druid mentioned that not only does Vivienne have her own magic, but Morgause has added to it with her own. So trying to even get to her would be next to impossible. Even then, killing her isn't possible, because even Excalibur wouldn't harm her," Merlin ignored the irritated feeling bubbling in himself at that thought. "We need to destroy the vessel carrying out the spell, not the spell itself," Merlin finished.

The frown returned to Arthur's face. "What on earth does _that_ mean?" He bit out.

Merlin sighed.

"I didn't know at first either. But over the past two days I've been thinking, and I think I've figured it out. We can't harm Vivienne directly," he took a deep breath. "To kill her, we need to kill Morgause."

Arthur's mouth set into a grim line.

"Hang on though," Leon intervened, and all heads turned to him, though that didn't faze the knight.

"How can we be sure that Vivienne even is a shade and not a wraith?" He asked.

When they all turned to Merlin as if expecting him to answer, he shrugged uncertainly. He trusted Kilgharrah's words about Vivienne being a shade, and at that moment it didn't occur to the warlock to question the dragon about that. Thankfully, yet again Gaius answered for him.

"I suppose her magic is a give away. To regain the magic properties as a wraith is unheard of, and to be added to even more. Not to mention, a shade is also able to recall several properties from their mortal life. I assume magic could be brought back as well, though it would severely drain the energy caster to bring back any magic from its ever resting spot within the earth's core, the center of all magic," Gaius said.

Silence reigned the cave again, as everyone including Merlin this time tried to comprehend the news.

"So wait," Elyan said. "That means we have a weakened Morgause wherever she is. All we have to do her is find her and slay her, we shouldn't have to worry about magic if she is already drained," Elyan said, but Merlin cut in.

"As weak as Morgause may be, Morgana is still with her, and she still is very powerful," Merlin said.

They all quietened again, disheartened, until Arthur spoke up startin to stand as well.

"None the matter. For Camelot, we must, and will do this. We have defeated many sorcerers and witchcraft in our time, and this is to be as any other. We will defeat Morgana and Morgause, and bring peace to our lands and citizens once more," by the end of his speech, a the Knights had stood, including Gwen and Merlin, though Gaius remained sitting due to his age worn bones.

Arthur raised his sword. "For Camelot!"

They smiled, chanting after him with renewed strength.

"For Camelot!"

* * *

In the end, since by the time they had finished conversing and catching up, it was evening, they decided to put off moving out for the next day.

The following day however, they were out of the cave bright and early, ready to move on.

"We should head to Engerd," Arthur said, squinting at the sun as he tried to gain his bearing.

"Engerd?" Merlin stared at Arthur. "But that's in Cenred's kingdom. I know he would be in Camelot most likely but that doesn't mean he would leave his own kingdom without guarding it," Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he turned towards Merlin.

"I know that, _Mer_ lin. But we're at the caves of Balor right now. I would suggest heading to Ealdor, however that is farther up north. From here, we could go on foot to Engerd and stock up there first. We just have to keep our heads down as well," Arthur said.

"Oh," understanding dawned on Merlin's face, and Arthur didn't even bother to refrain from rolling his eyes again.

"If we move now, we should be able to at least reach Engerd in four days time," Arthur said, and with one last look towards the sky, he started walking northwest.

* * *

It took them more than four days in the end, just about running out of food if it weren't for the knight's hunting skills, which Merlin decided not to ruin this time, and all the herbs they would find on their path which Gaius deemed edible enough. By the fifth night, they were finally camping a good distance away from the borders of Cenred's lands, far enough so the smoke from their fire didn't alert any sentries guarding the border of their presence.

Quietly, as Merlin went off to find the firewood for their fire though, he made sure he was standing a good distance away from the camp instead, listening for any hints of anyone walking his way. When it was clear they weren't though, he closed his eyes, clearing his mind as he prepared himself for the spell he crafted within his mind, hoping against hope that his magic will overcome the complexity of the spell, and also to actually make it happen.

" _Ácýðan mec hwone ic gewíten,"_ he muttered. To his disappointment, nothing happened.

" _Ácýðan mec hwone ic gewíten,"_ he repeated the spell more forcefully, his voice lower and louder as he fought to actually work the magic within him, and this time, he could feelhis eyes flashing gold as he felt the rush of his magic forcing them open, directing his gaze miles and miles beyond where he stood. For a brief moment, all Merlin could feel was gratitude and relief that the spell worked, before he turned his attention to where his magic made him look.

Deep into the dark caves that were well behind the Feorre mountains. A three day ride to the east, if they were to continue back from here with enough horses for them all which they planned to hopefully get from Engerd.

And within the caves, two women sat down resting, one weary and the other alert.

Merlin blinked, the magic from his eyes fading although he continued to stare off in the same direction.

He continued to stare on for a while before he shook himself from his daze, and he silently started muttering wards as he circled the area where they had camped out, bending down every now and then to keep up the guise of getting firewood, although he really did need to get the wood. It wouldn't do for them to get caught by any sentries when the group had only just started moving along their long journey, so hence the wards.

It was as he was in the middle of muttering another ward that he heard footsteps approaching. Hastily finishing the spell, he tensed as he turned around, only relaxing slightly when he saw it to be Gwen.

"Gwen," he acknowledged her with a nod, and she smiled back at him, clutching her arms to keep herself warm. Merlin hesitated for a moment, but then clenched his teeth in resolve before opening his mouth to utter a spell, this time not for a ward.

" _Ágiefan hléownes_ ," he muttered, lowering his eyes by habit as his eyes flashed gold, but judging by how Gwen gasped as her arms tightened for a moment before letting go, she didn't miss it.

"I..." She started, and Merlin waited for her to continue. "Thank you," she said instead, and Merlin tilted his head down, a small smile working his lips as his eyes watered.

"Thank _you_ , Gwen," he said. They both knew what exactly he was talking about.

For a while they remained standing, until Merlin tilted his head and she smiled in understanding. Together, they started walking on, Gwen openly looking at him with curiosity as he muttered the last remaining incantations for the wards while they both occasionally bent down to pick up firewood.

When he finished muttering all the spells, they started to make their way to the camp, both walking way slower than necessary.

"So," Merlin quickly broke the silence. "I'm figuring you didn't tell Arthur of my... You know," he glanced towards her hesitantly only to find her smiling back at him kindly.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Merlin," her smile slipped off though, replaced with a frown. "But I do wish you will tell him soon. Better sooner than later, and preferably from yourself before he finds out from someone else," she widened her eyes slightly at her words. "Not that I mean - it's not like I would tell him myself but I'm just saying - you should," Merlin cut her off.

"I know you won't tell him Gwen," he sighed, looking back ahead. "I want to tell him too. It's just every time I want to say it, the words just don't come…" he trailed off, not aware that a pained look had appeared on his face. Gwen, bless her heart, understood he needed the silence and thankfully remained so.

* * *

"We can't all sneak into the village, there's simply too many of us and that would tip off Cenred," Arthur said eventually after they had all settled down and Merlin had joined them as well after finishing their stew with their limited supplies.

"Not to mention Gaius needs to rest as well," he quickly glanced at the man in question, who was wearily leaning on a tree. "And so as he won't be able to come with us, some of you will stay with him and Guinevere here," for a moment it looked like Gwen was about to protest, but he shot her a silent look, almost pleading for her to cooperate and she remained quiet.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin quickly said, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course. I don't think you'll even stay here if we told you to," Merlin grinned, despite Arthur's words it was obvious to him that Arthur would always be glad for Merlin to be alongside him. And to Merlin, he wouldn't be at peace to not stand beside his King no matter what either.

"Anyway. Percival, Elyan, you'll be staying here guarding Guinevere and Gaius. Leon, Gwaine, you're coming with us," the men dutifully nodded as Arthur stood up, stretching.

"We should rest now. We'll move in the morning," Arthur said. It was only with Gwaine announcing that he would take first watch that Arthur moved away, only to sit back a few feet from where he was originally sitting and leaned against the log, his eyes closing.

As everyone settled in for the night, Merlin couldn't help but anxiously glance to the east, where Morgause and Morgana had camped out, well within Cenred's lands.

* * *

They didn't actually sneak into Engerd per say. They merely walked into the village, none of them bearing any signs of Camelot to avoid suspicion. Arthur had led them to the village's butcher, exchanging words with the man before quickly handing a few coins to get a bag of meat in return. Quietly, though not too quietly, making low idle talk so as to not seem 'mysterious' and make a mark on the village's people, they moved to what must have been the only inn in town. Really though, even calling it an inn was a bit too gracious, more like a rather large hut closed off in the back by musty drapes and seemingly separated to create individual 'bedrooms' in the back, though there may have only been in three at most.

At the front, while there were only three men sitting slumped over one of the two small tables, behind the largest table in front of the wall stood a bald man, drying a cup with a rag as he stared at them approaching.

"Afternoon lads," he spoke up, revealing yellowed teeth when his mouth opened. "What can I do for you?"

Before Arthur could speak, though Merlin wasn't even sure if he was going to, with how distracted he was at still taking in the place, Gwaine spoke up for him. Merlin wasn't sure if he was gratified by this or now more wary.

"Good afternoon indeed! I don't suppose you could tell us where we could buy some horses now could you?" Gwaine said, and Merlin couldn't hide his surprise at the bluntness coming from Gwaine. However the man started to narrow his eyes, and Merlin was suddenly more alert, thankful to see that Arthur was now focusing on them as well.

"Now where would you be riding off to that needs horses?" The man asked.

"Ah you know," if Gwaine was aware of the man's likely suspecting behavior, he didn't show it, masking it well with his usual air of nonchalance. "Here and there. I'm on a quest actually," Gwaine said casually, leaning forward conspiratorially. Everyone tensed, and Arthur's hand visibly went to his belt, though studiously remaining away from his sword.

"Oh?" The man said, his eyes narrowing by the second, while the grip on his cup was so hard Merlin was surprised it hasn't broken yet.

"Yes, see, I'm on a quest to show these men here," he flicked a thumb backwards, gesturing to the knights and Merlin and the man glanced at them quickly, yet darkly before looking back towards Gwaine. "The finest taverns in all of Albion!"

They all let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding, although the tension was still thick in the air.

"Is that so?" The man finally smiled, though it clearly didn't reach his eyes.

"Then I suppose you should be starting with ales first, then horses!" To prove his point, he slammed the cup down, making Merlin flinch before he turned around and started rummaging in the shelf nailed to the wall, bringing out three other cups, setting it down before turning back for a pitcher that was filled to the brim with a dark liquid.

Quickly pouring the ales into the cups, he pushed them forward. "The finest ale of Engerd," he said with a grin, that didn't comfort Merlin at all.

He reached hesitantly for the cup, and yet he was the first one to bring it to his mouth. However, before the cup could make contact with his lips, he closed his eyes to hide the tell tale sign of gold as he used his magic.

Immediately, Merlin stiffened, nudging the man beside him, who happened to be Arthur, none too gently. When Arthur turned to look at him, he shook his head lightly, looking intently at the cup and pointedly not drinking, although it was still near his mouth. Thankfully, he seemed to have gotten the message and before Gwaine and Leon could consume the drinks in their hands, Arthur cleared his throat, capturing their attention.

"The ale is wonderful indeed, however I was hoping you could point us to some horses first? We were hoping to be moving on to the next village by nightfall first," he said.

The man frowned, all pretenses of politeness disappearing from his face as he menacingly stepped forward and leaned his palms flat on the table.

"Is that so?" the tension had returned to the room tenfold, and even the men at the back were now looking up interestedly.

Arthur, for his part didn't back down, staring evenly at the man.

"Yes," Gwaine and Leon's grip tightened on their cups as they stated at the man, waiting for his reaction. To their surprise though, he stood back.

"Well then. Why don't you gentlemen follow me on back," as he moved away from the table from which he stood behind, they four of them exchanged a look before following the man.

Of course, they should have expected it when instead of horses at the back of the overly large hut, they found the man who had spiked their drinks to be standing beside four other men, none of them looking friendly in the least.

* * *

"Of course," Merlin muttered, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwaine throwing him a smirk, implying he heard his comment.

"Now lads, is this really necessary?" Gwaine asked, even as the Knights started to move their hands towards their swords.

"You're King Arthur, aren't you," the man asked Arthur instead. His hand tightened on his sword, and the man didn't miss the action.

For a moment, everything was silent as the man slowly grinned. Then everything burst into chaos as Arthur pushed Merlin back with one hand, unsheathing his sword with the other soon with the other Knights. At first Merlin thought the villagers had been unarmed, despite their obvious muscles to make up for it, and that the fight would soon be over. That didn't seem to be the case though, when hidden underneath their tunics they brandished their own crudely forged daggers.

Merlin stood back for the most part as the Knights held off the men, none of them bothering him, but he knew they couldn't dawdle any longer. Frantically looking around, Merlin finally managed to find the stables not too far from their current position, and with a shout to Arthur, he ran to the horses, quickly untying them and leading them towards the Knights.

Arthur promptly brought the hilt of his sword crashing down the man's skull, knocking him unconscious, while Gwaine shoved his own opponent harshly to the wall, and the man slumped downwards, another man already lying on the floor, knocked out. Leon, facing two of the men at once as well quickly managed to disarm one of the man, and just as he brought his sword to the man's skull in a similar fashion to Arthur's, Gwaine walked forward to Leon to take care of the last man.

With everyone unconscious, Arthur rushed towards Merlin, helping him to lead horses for themselves as well as extra for the group still camped out on the border.

Together, the four jumped onto the horses, each one leading an extra horse as they sprinted out of the village.

* * *

They had reached their camp out and with hasty instructions, they all mounted a horse and rode away, leaving only the charred remains from their campfire proof of their stay.

"Where are we heading now?" Elyan asked as they group of eight strode well away from their camp.

Not really paying attention, Merlin answered.

"The caves behind the Feorre mountains."

At his reply, Arthur tugged on the reins of his horse, stopping short and out of force of habit, Merlin found himself stopping as well, the group pausing behind them.

"The Feorre mountains?" Arthur repeated, bewildered.

Suddenly realizing his answer, Merlin shifted uneasily on his saddle, the horse below him also shuffling as it senses his unease.

"Yes?" He asked.

"That's well within Cenred's lands - farther in then Engard!" He paused before he narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say we even have to head there of all places?" Arthur asked.

Merlin hesitated a moment before answering. "Morgause is there," he eventually said, and Arthur blinked.

"And how do you know that?" He said.

"…The Druid mentioned it?" He asked.

Arthur sighed, but before he could say anything, Gwen intervened, leading her horse to come forwards a few steps.

"Arthur, if what he says is true - and I don't doubt it is - then we should start heading there now if we want to make good pace. And besides, it's only the mountains, surely there wouldn't be too many people we'd have to look out for other than the sentries?" She reasoned, and not for the first time, Merlin found himself immensely grateful towards his kind friend.

"Fine," Arthur eventually bit out, and though he was glaring at Merlin, there wasn't any spite in the look. "But like Gwen said, there still will be sentries and we must avoid them at all costs. Let's just pray we can trust this Druid you speak of," Arthur nodded, nudging his horse opposite the barely setting sun. Smiling at Gwen, Merlin nudged his own horse forward, the rest of the group following behind.

* * *

"Merlin!" Gwaine called out cheerily from behind them, and the man in question turned slightly in his saddle to bring his friend into his eyesight.

"Yes?" He asked, taking in the curious face on the rogue.

"How on earth did you manage to prevent us from drinking that suspicious ale the barman gave? And don't tell me Princess here was the one who figured out it was drugged. He wouldn't be able to tell the difference between ale and wine my friend," Gwaine winked, grinning widely at Arthur's irritated protest at that. Merlin chuckled as well, but it was cut short when Gwaine turned serious.

"But no really mate, I saw you nudging him square in the ribs to stop him from drinking. So, what's the secret?" He asked, leaning forward in his saddle eagerly.

Merlin paused, unsure as to what to say. He couldn't reveal his magic, and yet the looks Gwen kept throwing him as if she knew threw him off to find an excuse.

"I suppose-"

" _Emrys_."

Merlin whipped his head around, immediately stiffening and on alert as he raked his eyes around the tops of mountains, for all the good it did with not being able to see at night. He didn't dare use magic though to see, lest the magic in his eyes gave him away for real now.

Only Gaius here knew of that name, but he didn't communicate through minds, much less call Merlin that name.

There were only the Druids who actively called him that name, and other than that group, it was the only name Morgana had linking to him, though se wasn't aware of that.

However, it was definitely not hard to know that the voice in his mind was Morgana.

"You suppose?" Arthur called back to him without even looking back, still cautiously maneuvering his horse through the unstable path leading them through the mountains.

Not realizing he had stopped his horse much to Gwen's concerning gaze, he tugged on his reins to catch up with Arthur, the horse hooves nearly skidding on the many loose stones that littered the road.

"I suppose living with Gaius paid off to let me be aware of how to find out if something is drugged without finding out the hard way," Merlin responded distractedly. He was still suddenly very aware of his surroundings. All around them were rocky mountains, shrouding them in complete darkness without the sun's rays to beat on them harshly with its unforgiving heat as well as the accompanying light.

"I think we should rest for the night sire," Leon spoke up from behind them. "We still do have a day's more ride to go on, it's best we stop here," Arthur did tug on his horse's reigns at that, though he stared doubtfully at the surrounding land.

"Do you think we can camp out on one of the mountains?" Merlin asked.

Arthur lifted his gaze to regard the mountains instead.

"The incline doesn't seem to steep," he muttered to himself. "Alright," he said aloud, and started to lead his horse towards the nearest mountain. Just as the rest of the group started to follow behind though, horses started to rapidly descend from the mountain they were about to climb themselves, and from many others as well, blending all this time into the darkness with their black colored clothing and now revealing themselves with their fast movement and an undeniable battle cry.

As the Knights responded to their own by unsheathing their swords and quickly holding their place, Merlin couldn't help rolling his eyes this time.

" _Not again_."

But his amusement quickly faded when he realized one of the men, who was leading the bandits - or most likely mercenaries - was heading straight towards him, the man's intense blue eyes locked on to Merlin's.

" _Emrys_."

And this time, Merlin recognized the voice to someone he hadn't heard from in a while, and wasn't expecting either though he should have.

Mordred.

* * *

The Knights were immediately engaged in battle, Arthur and the rest fighting valiantly while Gwen was forced to take Gaius and try to run. Yet, as they were outnumbered, the least she was able to do was stand in the protective center the Knights had formed, with Merlin standing beside them. Yet his focus was on one man and one man alone as he suddenly appeared off his horse and right into the circle, the Knights not noticing a thing happening within.

"Mordred," Merlin said, facing the Druid with his chin tilted defiantly upwards.

"Emrys," Mordred said, his eyes flashing darkly.

"You're looking for Morgana," Mordred said, his eyes glancing to Gwen, who was clutching Gaius's arm and yet standing close to Merlin as well.

"So we are," Merlin said. He didn't bother asking how Mordred knew their destination, that wasn't exactly as important right now.

"I won't let you," Mordred hissed, and then before Merlin could comprehend anything else, the Druid's eyes flashed gold and Merlin found himself on the ground, clutching his abdomen. Pain, white hot searing pain erupted within his body as if lightning was striking from inside himself, electrocuting all his muscles and nerves in contact as it spread out.

"It is time for Morgana to begin her reign, Emrys. We have waited far too long to be freed now."

The mutterings in his head was incomprehensible as Mordred worked his dark magic on him, his only concentration on the pain, leaving Merlin gasping for breath.

"Merlin!" A shout, from who he wasn't exactly sure, but a moment later the cloud of pain lifted from his eyes, and he opened them to find Mordred standing in shock as he took in the sword protruding from the front of his chest. Behind him, Gwen stood with the hilt of the sword in her hands which she quickly yanked out.

"Don't think you won just yet, Emrys. This war is far from over," this time, Merlin could hear each word clearly, and in the next moment, Mordred disappeared. Somewhere behind them, he could hear the sound of swords clashing to cease as well, but the young warlock was busy being helped up by Gwen and Gaius. It was only when he heard Arthur speaking was he finally able to tune into his senses other than just to feel, which only brought Merlin pain.

"What on earth happened to you?" Arthur exclaimed and he looked up with a grimace.

"Tripped and fell on my head," he replied, ignoring the sharp looks both Gwen and Gaius sent him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course you did," he muttered, but it was clear that his worry was lifted with Merlin's lie.

"I don't think there will be any more attacks here, so we could make camp sire. Nonetheless it would still be essential to keep watch," Leon spoke up, and it was then that Merlin managed to turn his attention to see the Knights to find Leon panting as he clutched his bloody arm.

"You're hurt!" Merlin exclaimed. Quickly taking in everyone, he saw that not every knight was unharmed. "Almost all of you are. Arthur, I don't think we can move with the Knights being injured. We don't have much of a choice but to camp here and get back out energy," Merlin pointed out.

Sighing Arthur nodded. "I know, so we are going to camp out, but not here. Well just go up a hill then rest there so we won't be able to be caught unaware." So saying, he mounted his horse again, which he had dismounted from after the battle and started to climb the hill nearest to them. It was as they were about to follow that Merlin felt the first eruption of pain within himself as he moved, almost rendering him unconscious. As it was, he bent on half, gasping for breath, unable to hear Gaius and Gwen's worried calls for a moment.

"I'm fine," Merlin waved them off once his hearing returned, slowly trying to unfold himself. Thankfully, since they had been behind, no one else noticed Merlin's actions.

"Fine? Merlin, you almost fainted! We have to see what's wrong -" before Gaius could go on, Merlin interrupted.

"Gaius! I'm fine!" He looked determinedly at his mentor until Gaius sighed, grudgingly relenting.

"If anything happens..." He started, and Merlin gave him a winning smile.

"You'll be the first to know." The trio started to follow the Knights up the hill, Merlin ignoring Gaius' scrutinizing stare and Gwen's concerned one, all in the favor of trying not to lose consciousness as each step seemed to rattle his very soul from inside his body.

* * *

From atop one of a hill, many many miles away from Emrys, a Druid's blue eyes glinted as he allowed himself a small smile in triumph.

_"_ _It is done, milady. Long live the Queen."_

* * *

"Merlin!" the man in question looked up to find Arthur looking at him irritatedly, though Merlin knew it was hiding concern with Arthur's next words of supposed nonchalance.

"Are you sure you didn't bash your brain when you fell?" Arthur exclaimed, and Merlin felt the confusion show on his face.

"I don't think so sire, why do you ask?" he nonetheless jibed, knowing it worked when some of the concern fell away from behind Arthur's mask anyway.

"You didn't hear princess here calling you for the past few minutes mate," Gwaine was the one to answer this time, and the rogue didn't even bother to hide his concern as he sipped from his water skin.

"Guess I had more important thoughts to deal with," Merlin muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear as they started to chuckle.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, if we now have your attention, then could you kindly tell us if we should expect anymore attacks on our way to the caves?"

Merlin shifted on his place on a fallen trunk, trying to hide his unease as pain rode out through him in waves.

"I don't know. The druid had said nothing about being attacked, so I couldn't have known we would have been intercepted here either. I suppose it should have been a bit obvious though," Merlin cast a look at Arthur. "We're in _Cenred's_ lands, we're bound to be attacked."

"Better now than never then!" Gwaine cheerfully announced, and as they all sunk into quietness, Merlin had a feeling that this war was only the beginning.

And when they all started to lay down to sleep, only Leon sitting alertly as he took the first watch, Merlin finally let the tears that he couldn't let out with Gaius and Gwen's ever constant looks to fall, the only relief from the pain he could get.

It was obvious Mordred enchanted him, but what could Merlin do about it when he still needed to defeat both Morgana and Morgues, not counting Vivian back at Camelot?

* * *

Horse riding was torture. Each and every move the horse took, Merlin felt like his insides was being sucked out, a jolt of movement ridding him of his organs one by one. And yet, the urge to throw up was threatening to overwhelm him, so much that Merlin knew should he even try opening his mouth to gasp from the excruciating pain, his organs might actually make true on coming out.

"We have half a day's ride left. Remember men, Morgause may be weak, but she is still protected by Morgana," Ahead of him, Arthur was giving out what may or may not be the last speech given to encourage and strengthen his knights. And Merlin would usually listen himself, letting his king's words wash over him and refresh Merlin's very core, reminding him why he was always willing to fight for his king, for Albion, and refreshing him for any on coming fights. But at that moment, it took all of Merlin's attention to make sure he didn't even sway too much in his saddle, garnering unwanted attention.

"Merlin?"

For Arthur's sake, he had to remain inconspicuous, and however unlikely that may be, then at least the pain that was tearing him apart…

"Merlin!"

His head snapped up in attention, and quickly the young warlock winced, regretting his actions. But it was clear that his expression did not go unnoticed by the person who had been calling for his attention.

"Merlin, you're pale," Gaius muttered, somehow managing to sound the slightest bits of irritated all the while looking concerned.

"Must be the cold," Merlin joked, but it was clear by the raised eyebrow he received that he wasn't believed.

"And you haven't heard me calling you for the past five minutes," Gaius said.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it again not knowing what to say. Not to mention the urge to vomit appeared again, and he didn't trust his mouth being open for the time being. Thankfully, before Gaius could raise his eyebrow any higher with how long Merlin was taking to answer, the feeling vanished - along with the feeling of his neck.

"Wasn't paying attention," Merlin muttered, fighting the want to lift his hand and check if his neck was still there.

"Merlin…" Gaius looked like he was about to protest, but Gwaine let out a shout, getting Merlin and Gaius' attention before the latter could proceed with what was undoubtedly more of his concerns.

But what Gwaine had to say, Merlin wasn't sure if it was better than having to bear through another one of Gaius' silent rants without zoning out again.

"WYVERN!"

They all bent low in unison as three wyverns swooped low, claws extended in an attempt to catch their prey. Keeping his eyes lowered, Merlin let his magic flow as he hissed a shield, barely managing to get it up before the Wyvern's claws bounced off the shield he conjured.

And then he closed his eyes, groaning as if he could mentally feel the wyverns actually tearing against his skin instead of harmlessly bouncing off the shield.

Gasping for breath, he barely managed to sit back straighter in his saddle by the time the wyverns flew back to attack again, by which time the knights had all unsheathed their swords and Gaius and Gwen were made to stand by their horses. Merlin fought to ignore the pain that seemed to expand the longer he held the shield, so letting it drop he quickly felt for the magic deeper within, past the core of his very own magic that seemed to be nursing itself in pain from what it had taken from him when he conjured the shield, to reach the innate abilities as a dragonlord.

Reaching out, he opened his eyes, looking high to the wyverns but letting his voice reach lower and quieter so the knights wouldn't hear.

 _"_ _S'enthend' apokhorein nun epitello-o-o!"_ The wyverns screeched, lifting up from their swoop and with one last cry of annoyance for reluctant obedience, they flew away.

Merlin let himself slump onto the horse, breathing hard as dizziness overwhelmed so much so that black spots danced in front of his eyes. In front of him, the knights were staring at the wyverns' disappearing forms with obvious confusion, yet relief.

"Well," Elyan said, flexing his grip on his sword before sheathing it. "Should we be concerned that they flew off just like that without us even taking a swing at them?" He asked.

"I'd rather not look a gift horse in its mouth but I have to agree with Elyan here, princess," Gwaine said, swinging his sword in his hand loosely, looking for all the world casual though it was clear he wasn't. " _Should_ we be worried?" Gwaine asked doubtfully, glancing one last time to the sky before looking back to Arthur. For his part, Arthur was already starting to move back to his horse, trying to calm the skittish animal so he could mount it.

"Like you said, Gwaine," Arthur mounted the horse, turning to look at Gwen, then Gaius. "I'd rather not look a gift horse in it's mouth," He repeated the rogue's sentence as his eyes finally turned to look at Merlin, who was struggling to push himself back up straight on his horse, fighting off waves of nausea. "That including Merlin somehow managing to stay on his horse despite a somewhat wyvern attack," Arthur muttered, though it was clear for everyone to hear. The knights stifled a small smile as they started to calm and mount their own horses, while Gaius made his way to Merlin.

"My boy," Gaius whispered. "Are you sure you're alright?" It was clear in his mentor's eyes that Gaius knew he wasn't, and yet Merlin did nothing to confirm the man's obvious doubts. He chose not to say about how each word of the Old Religion seemed to torture his magic, how even trying to dig for his dragonlord abilities made his throat tighten, almost choking him. And how just by using his magic he felt as if he was going to fall unconscious, not to wake up anytime soon.

"I'm fine, Gaius," He mentioned, resolutely keeping his eyes straight, unable to meet his mentor's knowing eyes should he falter and reveal the torturously agonizing pain rampaging within him every second.

And though Gaius wanted to argue, make Merlin admit that he was truly this close to losing the fight with gravity, the knights started to move ahead in front of them, so with one last look at Merlin, Gaius also started to move his horse.

Merlin sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

As they rode on, the land changing from hilly terrain to rocky lands. Unlike the hills, there were more vegetation growing, and yet with the slippery ground, the knights were forced to abandon their horses, unable to continue on them any longer.

The further inland they went, the more grim the air became as the knights tightened their grips on their sword, even Gwen holding on to a sword at her side.

Merlin on the other hand, was struggling now not to vomit. He wasn't sure if the others could notice, but the air had become more stifling with dark magic, and even his magic was curling away from the feeling of the dark magic.

Slowly, as they went more deeper within the path that twisted through the forest leading them past various caves, Merlin felt an all out shudder pass through him as they started to go by one particularly large cave.

"It's this one," he spoke up, his voice breaking the silence. He had to clear his throat twice to get it to sound normal, and yet only Gaius who was near him could detect the slight waver at his voice, and also how he had to blink rapidly as spots appeared in his vision.

Arthur stopped his horse, holding up a hand to let the others still behind him as well as he regarded the cave, darkness looming within its deep tunnels. The king looked back to Merlin with a cocked eyebrow as if to confirm, _'this one?'_

Merlin, who realized that blinking was only making his eye sight worse, gave one short yet firm nod, also regretting his minimized action very quickly.

But Arthur, as usual the obvious prat, didn't seem to notice Merlin's strange actions or wincing as he proceeded to make signals with his knights, signals that still made no sense to Merlin, not that he needed to ever understand it. No matter what, he was always going to stand by his King's side, despite his current health status.

"Gaius, you are to stay here with Guinevere. Under no circumstances are you to come in or near the cave," surprisingly, Gwen didn't protest at Arthur's command, instead moving closer towards Gaius.

Arthur took in a deep breath, staring at the cave grimly.

"Let's move in."

* * *

They didn't encounter anyone immediately.

So of course, despite moving silently, it came as much of a surprise when Arthur quite literally walked into Morgana - who hadn't been there a second before. And of course this had to occur when Merlin was dry retching, bent in half as he faced the cave' wall, unnoticed at the back of the group.

For her part, Morgana didn't seem to show any signs of surprise at encountering the knights of Camelot, rather immense irritation - most possibly because of being _walked into_ \- which was just as easily shown as anger on the witch.

"Well, well, if it isn't _brother dear,"_ Morgana snarled, and Arthur drew back, his hand readjusting his grip on his sword as he held it ready.

"Morgana," Arthur acknowledged. Even had he known what to say, he didn't think he would have been able to say anything at the sight of his sister. His sister, who once would sit regally in elegant gowns that spelled royalty, her face devoid of any flaws and her hair done without a single strand of place. His sister, who now stood in front of him in tattered black clothing, her face pitched and drawn, bags lightly visible under her eyes, her natural beauty just about hiding it, and her hair now a raven's nest.

What Arthur had trouble saying though, his knights didn't it seemed as they rushed - stupidly - forward in unison, a battle cry readily falling from their lips as their swords were poised to impale it's intended target. As it was, with only a lift of her chin, Morgana's eyes flashed gold and the knights were thrown backwards, immediately rendered unconscious as they hit the stone walls.

Arthur paled, but his hand didn't falter on his sword this time. If anything, his grip only tightened.

Merlin, who had now past the dizzy spell, was finally able to get a current sense of his surroundings. And to say he was surprised at the turn of events while he was currently out of commission would be an understatement when he took in the sights of the fallen knights. It did explain why his ears were ringing as if rather copious amounts of metal made sudden contact with rocks.

Standing behind his king, Merlin could tell how Arthur could sense Merlin behind him, and trying to keep it that way seeing when Morgana started to circle them, Arthur still kept himself and his sword firmly between Morgana and Merlin.

"Why are you doing this Morgana?" Arthur finally brought himself to speak. Morgana's eyes narrowed as she scoffed.

"As if you don't know. But then again, I guess you don't," Morgana stopped her circling, now standing in front of Arthur and glaring at him full-force, his words distracting her.

"You wouldn't know what it is to feel all alone, with none to help you because even if anyone did know, what's to say they won't end up being the reason you're dead? Never mind if they go directly to Uther or do it by themselves!" At this, Morgana's eyes turned towards Merlin, and he felt himself cringing at her accusatory gaze, protests immediately building up at the back of his throat. But Arthur spoke before Merlin could even think of opening his mouth.

"You could have trusted me Morgana," Arthur said lowly, either not noticing or ignoring where Morgana's attention had gone. But her eyes met his again as she smirked darkly.

"For what? To hand me in yourself? You're as good as both the kinds of people I said Arthur; not only would you hand me in, you'd be as good as signalling for the executioner as well."

Arthur flinched.

"And how would you know that?" Arthur suddenly exclaimed, all facades of calmness disappearing in seconds.

"I could have helped you-"

" _How?"_ Morgana shriek, cutting him off. "What would you have done? You're not the one with magic, you couldn't have taught me anything - how to control my magic for instance, so I wouldn't lose my head in Camelot!" Morgana exclaimed, and she gave another dark glance at Merlin. Thankfully, she seemed to be too distracted with Arthur to seek out and explicitly accuse Merlin though.

With her words, Arthur silenced, but only to reign in his emotions.

"I would have done everything in my power to help you Morgana, and don't act as if you don't know that," Arthur said, his voice low again.

Morgana stared at him.

"Really Arthur," She said evenly.

"I actually didn't know what you would have done," she said, and for the first time in a long time, Arthur and Merlin got to get a glimpse of the Morgana they once knew, desperate, longing, and crushed. But it quickly disappeared just as fast as it had come, her face being replaced by the anger they were both so familiar with.

"But I suppose it would have been just as bad as this!" She suddenly lunged forwards, a dagger appearing out of nowhere in her hands as she threw it towards Arthur. Time seemed to stop for Merlin, and he saw as Arthur could only freeze in horror as he saw his own sister throwing a dagger to his heart.

Merlin didn't really think. There wasn't much to - his body hurt, and even more so when using magic for some reason as compared to moving. It was a split second decision really, if anything.

Time must have actually stopped, because moving forward seemed like eternity for Merlin.

He moved forward, but just as he pushed away Arthur, not even a second later, and time resumed.

The dagger zoomed forward.

And impaled itself neatly between Merlin's ribs.

* * *

Funny, really.

The first time Merlin had saved Arthur, he had used his magic to drag him out of a path of a dagger.

And for maybe the last time he would save his king, it was to save him from the path of a dagger yet again.

With or without magic, Merlin always did say he would rather die protecting Arthur...

* * *

Merlin's body had felt like it was being tortured all the time since Mordred had cast whatever spell it was on the warlock. But with the dagger now sticking from his ribs, it felt like pain had gotten a whole new meaning.

He stared at Morgana, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish, his voice escaping him. Had it not, he would have left an agonizing scream that was desperate to make itself loose from Merlin's throat. Morgana looked back at him, fury unleashed to its full potential on her face as she snarled at Merlin, so very different from the glimpse of the old Morgana, making Merlin wonder for a moment in pain addled mind if Morgana's face ever was smooth was purity.

"Emrys!" She hissed, and Merlin's already widened eyes widened further, if possible. If Arthur had heard her, it would be impossible for him to not make the connection, as she so very clearly stared at Merlin with hardly concealed anger.

"Merlin!" Arthur's sudden shout made Merlin turn towards him, his senses wavering as he looked up to see if Arthur truly had heard, when as he ran forward -

And plunged his sword through Morgana.

The witch gasped, her body arching despite looking down in surprise at the sword protruding from her chest.

Morgana tried to lift her head to look at Arthur, but her eyes only met with Merlin's before Arthur yanked his sword out, and Morgana's lifeless form slumped to the ground.

Farther into the cave, a shrill scream pierced the air.

Merlin let himself fall as well finally, his legs giving out under him with the dagger still firmly embedded into his side, but Arthur threw away his sword, the metal ringing against the stone as he threw himself forward to catch his falling friend.

Merlin groaned as Arthur caught him in his arms, lowering them both to the ground slowly.

"You idiot," Arthur said, but there was no bite in his words. Even on the brink of unconsciousness, Merlin could detect the hint of fondness and concern underlying Arthur's tone.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Arthur said, shuffling Merlin's weight in his arms, and wincing when Merlin groaned.

"I did swear… that I will protect you," Merlin took a deep breath before he continued. "Or die at your side," Merlin finished.

"You're not dying on me now Merlin," Arthur said, but his grip only tightened.

"No," Arthur looked up sharply to meet Merlin's gaze, surprised. "I'm not," Merlin said, as firmly as he could through the pain.

It looked like Arthur wanted to say something, but he wasn't going to protest or deny Merlin's remarks, despite Merlin looking half dead already.

"Take the dagger out."

Arthur stared at Merlin, his grip on Merlin loosening.

"Are you crazy?" Arthur exclaimed. "You'll bleed out -"

"No," Merlin cut him off, starting to get up, but closed his eyes when the movement only increased the pain, forcing him to slowly lower himself into Arthur's arms again.

"Take the dagger out, then bind my wound," Before Arthur could protest for real this time, Merlin went on forcefully, taking deep measured breaths to keep the dizziness at bay. "Morgana may be dead," his eyes flickered to said witch on the ground before meeting Arthur's again. "But Morgause isn't. We have to finish this Arthur, there's no more time. For all we know, Morgause could be on her way here now herself."

Merlin held Arthur's stare easily as he spoke, and he knew when Arthur's resolve crumbled, though Arthur wasn't going to let Merlin come with him just yet.

"I can't let you die Merlin," Arthur said quietly, and Merlin had to strain to be able to hear his words.

"And I won't," Merlin returned, his voice just as low. "But if we keep sitting here, then we're all going to be pushing daisies soon," Merlin cracked a grin, and though it didn't reach his eyes, he was content just to see the corner of Arthur's lips quirking up, just a bit.

"Stubborn idiot," Arthur grumbled, but he was lowering Merlin to the ground all the same.

"Prat," Merlin retorted easily, a grin still playing on his lips but it quickly disappeared when Arthur met his eyes, his hand around the dagger and the other on Merlin's stomach to keep him still. Merlin took a deep breath, before nodding at Arthur. And with one swift yank, the dagger was out.

That didn't stop Merlin shouting with agony however, his back arching off the ground before he slumped to the ground, sweat glistening on his forehead as Merlin desperately fought off unconsciousness. He barely registered the sound of cloth being ripped, but the moment Arthur lifted him to be able to wrap the long strip of cloth around Merlin's chest, Merlin whimpered loudly.

"Sorry," Arthur whispered, his own face pale as he deftly moved the cloth around Merlin. Not opening his eyes, Merlin forced a small smile on his lips.

"Did I just hear _you_ apologize?" he asked incredulously.

There was a pause as Arthur tied the knot, and when he replied, he was sitting back, regarding the warlock.

"Don't be stupid. You must be delirious," Arthur retorted, and Merlin rolled his eyes under his eyelids.

"Yeah, must be the blood loss."

There wasn't any reply, and Merlin worriedly had to pry his eyes open to find Arthur looking paler than before.

"Hey," Merlin pushed himself up, ignoring Arthur's protests and also fighting more fiercely than ever the urge to cough. He could feel the blood gathering up in his mouth, the stale taste of copper marking his tongue, but he didn't want to worry Arthur now. Not yet, anyway.

"Let's move, yeah?" Merlin looked towards Arthur, who had helped him up and was still holding onto his arm, despite Merlin making his best efforts to stand on his own. Just as well, he didn't think he'd be able to manage it just yet. Not with the dancing black dots in his sight that blocked out Arthur's face.

"I still don't think you should come," Arthur grumbled, and despite not being able to see the king's face, Merlin gave his best smile.

"And if you leave me here, I'll come anyway," Merlin said, with a hint of warning in his tone that gave away that he meant each and every of his words. He heard Arthur sigh as the man looked away.

"Alright," He sounded pained, as if he regretted each word to come out of his mouth that agreed with Merlin, though the warlock supposed he did.

"But if anything happens…" Arthur trailed off, looking worriedly at Merlin out of the side of his eyes.

"Don't worry," Merlin reassured, despite the tremors running through his body as he stifled another cough. How Arthur didn't feel it even when holding the warlock was beyond him.

"Nothing will happen."

And with a more than reluctant Arthur leading them, the pair went deeper into the cave, leaving behind the still and thoroughly unconscious knights on the ground.

* * *

They kept walking on for what felt like hours to Merlin, but what must have truly been only mere minutes. It wasn't till they reached the end of the cave did the cave start to suddenly glow instead of darkening, as it was a few feet behind them. Casting a nervous look at each other, Arthur stepped forward, leading Merlin, though with a few steps Merlin was shielded behind Arthur instead when they saw what was giving out the light.

Morgause, standing off to the side of the cave, looking as bad as Merin felt as she leaned onto the wall, a sword hanging weakly from her other hand, but the emotion on her scarred face was more than enough to make up for her clear lack of energy.

" _You_ ," she hissed, her voice dry and crackling. "You killed my _sister."_

Arthur was suddenly forced to duck to the side, throwing Merlin to the wall behind him and making sure he was on the ground quickly as he raised his sword to block Morgause's sudden attack on him as she pounced forward.

Arthur grunted as his sword met with Morgause's, surprised at the strength of the supposedly weak woman. He had already lost to this woman once before, but even that was only because he was too dignified to cause true harm to a woman. So he insisted. But nonetheless, he had everything to lose if he lost this fight, and Morgause being a woman be damned, but Merlin was also _dying_ behind him. He was not going to lose this fight.

It helped that despite all her strength for when she first fought him, she was now weakened however, the spell she had casted clearly taxing her energy, as Arthur could see her already sweating as she lifted her sword again, only to bring it to his side. But Arthur was ready for her this time, and he parried her blow, quickly pushing her sword aside. He aimed to her left - her unarmed side, not expecting for the blow to land, because despite her lacking strength Arthur knew she would still be fast…

Arthur's own eyes widened, startled as his sword went through her side.

His shock didn't last for long though, not more than a second. The moment his sword impaled her, Morgause gasped in surprise, her arms still open as she looked down at the sword in her side. Arthur pulled it out, and Morgause's back arched, her mouth opening again as she stared at the ceiling, her head tilted backwards.

She gagged, then she fell, landing hard on her back on the cave's ground.

Thunder rumbled heavily outside.

Arthur stumbled backward, breathing deeply as he registered the brief encounter with the witch that had been causing the most trouble for them all, who died by his hand so quickly. It was ironic really, he expected so much more… magic?

He wasn't going to complain though, not when for once that very magic that didn't appear meant that he wasn't thrown around walls. Not that he could say the same for his knights…

Arthur whirled around, panic rushing through him as he remembered Merlin's insistence on following him. The king's eyes darted around worriedly as he looked for his friend, and the moment his eyes fell on the slumped figure leaning against the wall, very much awake as cobalt blue eyes stared back at him, he breathed out a relief. It was as if half the burden on his shoulders had been lessened.

"You did it," Merlin croaked, cracking a small smile, but Arthur could see it didn't reach his eyes as his manservant looked back to the fallen figure of Morgause behind Arthur.

"We still have to get you back to Gaius," Arthur muttered. He looked around the cave one last time, only now registering the ragged bedspread on the ground, which he used to clean his sword before sheathing it, the remains of a fire a few feet away from it, and multiple pots lined against a wall, balancing a wooden plank over it to hold vials and other materials that he had a feeling were of dark magic.

He was turning around to ask Merlin what he thought they should do about the materials when the sight of his friend now lying unconscious on the floor stole his breath away.

"Merlin!" he shouted, already running forward. He turned the manservant to his side, making him face Arthur as he worriedly checked for the pulse.

It was there, weak and slow, but there.

He didn't waste any more time. He lifted Merlin into his arms as he stood up, eyebrows lowering in worry as he felt the light form of his friend. Yes, Merlin was as skinny as a twig, but surely it was impossible for anyone to weigh _this_ light.

Arthur started to walk out of there, not sparing a second glance for the witch he left behind, but when he reached Morgana, he stopped.

This was his sister, and for all her misgivings and despite everything she may have done against Camelot… she was still his sister, and she deserved a proper burial for that alone, if not for anything else.

And yet, the weight of Merlin in his arms let him do nothing, Arthur merely standing there in frustration as he tried to sort out his many jumbled thoughts as to what to do, and so deeply into his mind was he, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. But when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, he whirled around, ready to jump back, not able to reach for his sword with Merlin in his arms. But it was only Leon, and for that Arthur closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart again.

"Sire…" Behind the knight, Arthur could see the rest of the knights who had fallen here waking as well, slowly getting up but at the sight of Merlin, straightening and walking towards him faster.

"The witches are dead," Arthur announced, his posture straight but he knew the knights could sense something in his demeanour at his words by the way the straightened, looking at Morgana's form from the side of their eyes.

"Morgana may have done many of heinous crimes, many of which are unforgivable, but she is a Pendragon nonetheless, and my sister," his words faltered, his tough facade almost giving way before he steeled himself again. No man was worth his tears, but not only was Morgana not a man despite not wanting to be treated unequally just because of so said fact, but she was still family as he had just pointed out. Very few people were worth Arthur's tears, but the few who were worth it had still lived up to it. Morgana may not have, and for that he wouldn't cry, but only in front of others would he be steely eyed.

"She deserves a proper burial," He finally bit out, and he could see Leon nodding his head. With that simple action, Arthur was satisfied. Leon was loyal to Arthur, and while he may have been against Morgana for her crimes, she was now dead and the man would still understand Arthur for at least wanting this for his sister now.

His only regret was that he couldn't do it himself, but he had higher concerns right now, namely the still unconscious servant in his arms, which prompted him to turn and start walking again to the mouth of the cave.

"Just hang in there Merlin," he muttered, not lowering his eyes but holding Merlin closer all the same.

* * *

Gaius could only stare in horror as they brought Merlin to him, and when they stood not far from the cave which they had exited from to where Gaius and Gwen sat, he took in the stab wound at Merlin's side. One quick glance had the physician rushing his hand towards his ward's neck, hastily feeling for a pulse.

Behind him, Gwen stood tensely with her hands to her mouth, leaning her head on Arthur's shoulder as he tersely wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He's alive," Gaius breathed out. Gwen had also let a sigh of relief, but Gaius hadn't finished.

"But only just," immediately, Gwen's worried eyes finally tore away from Merlin to look at Gaius, this time waiting for the physician to continue.

"He's been poisoned m'lord," Gwen gasped, and Arthur positively paled.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"The stab wound in his side," Gaius pointed to the part of Merlin's bare torso that had been bandaged. "I suspect the weapon had been already dipped in poison. Even with proper supplies, I'd still need the source of the poison…" Gaius immediately turned shrewd eyes onto Arthur. "The weapon!"

Arthur blanched at the abrupt sentence, prompting Gaius to elaborate.

"The weapon that stabbed him, it most likely still has the remnants of the poison. Do you have it?" Arthur's eyes widened in realization, and he started to move towards the cave rapidly, disappearing from view. Dark silence descended upon the group, the only noise of Gwaine's pacing, the knight unable to do much of anything else, and Elyan's terse movements as he chipped away at a piece of wood with a small pocket knife while Percival stood quietly as always while leaning against a tree.

The silence was disrupted however, when Arthur came jogging back out of the cave, the dagger held in his hands, distaste clearly written on his face at the sight of the blood still dripping from the blade.

The blood of his friend.

He would have cleaned it himself, had he not been worried about wiping the poison away as well, and the very thought of the poison made him gingerly yet quickly hand over the dagger to Gaius.

Gaius looked down at the dagger, but he shook his head with a sigh.

"There's still nothing much I can do, Arthur. Not without the proper herbs and equipment I need…" Gaius paused, looking forlorn. "And they're all back at Camelot."

Arthur staggered back, and Gaius flinched ever so slightly when Gwaine turned around and punched a tree with a shout, making the physician to fix the rogue with a glare.

Silence reigned the forest, not even the sounds of animals audible, as if they all held their breaths.

"Then we make our way to Camelot."

Everyone turned to Arthur, who now stood straightened again, his resolve strengthened.

"Arthur-" Gwen said, looking like she was about to protest which made the king cut her off.

"How long will he- how long does he have, Gaius?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin first before turning towards Gaius.

Gaius inhaled deeply, probing around the stab wound at Merlin's side, eliciting a groan from the servant. They all tensed at the wounded sound.

"Two, three days at most sire," Gaius let out. Arthur nodded.

"We don't know how it'll be at Camelot, most likely Vivienne will still have guards around the castle…"

"If you killed Morgause, shouldn't the spell have died with her?" Gwaine asked, frowning.

Arthur sighed.

"I don't think so, Merlin was saying all this stuff about only weakening the spell…" he trailed off doubtfully, and thankfully Gaius spoke up.

"She wouldn't have died," he said. drawing everyone's attention. "Unlike a true shade, she is most likely weakened. What with Morgause adding her own magic to Vivienne's, I suppose the Lady Vivienne is still powerful enough, let alone alive," Gaius clarified.

Arthur nodded, his forehead creasing in thought.

"Right then," He eventually spoke up. "If Vivienne is not yet dead, and still has magic, we won't be able to defeat her, not when we need Merlin to get treated first. We make sure Merlin is safe before we can overthrow Vivienne and take back Camelot," Arthur said firmly, everyone's attention solely on him, their minds aware of Merlin at the background nonetheless.

"Are you proposing we sneak in, _princess_?" Gwaine asked, skeptically.

"We don't have any other choice," Gwen said. "It's our only way if we were to get Merlin to safety. After that, I suppose we would be able to take action." Gwaine nodded, but before he could say anything, a twig snapped in the distance and immediately, all the knights tensed, crouching down into a fighting stance as they unsheathed their sword, Gwaine and Arthur making their way so as to have Gaius, Gwen, Merlin in the middle and behind them. They didn't have to wait long for whomever made the sound however, as Leon came jogging out of the treeline, and immediately all the knights relaxed, straightening their poses and letting their swords fall to their sides.

"Sire," Leon nodded towards Arthur, but made his way forward to whisper something into the King's ears. A brief moment later, and Arthur had straightened to the point where his back was ramrod straight, his mouth pursed into a thin line.

When Leon backed away, he turned to Gaius.

"We will start to Camelot in the eve and work till nightfall," Arthur said, glancing at the afternoon sun.

"First… I am going to go overlook Morgana's funeral," Arthur said straight-faced. Gwen paled, her eyes watering as she held her clasped hands to her mouth, while Gaius leaned back in surprise, but he quickly recovered from the shock.

"Of course, sire," Gaius nodded.

Arthur nodded once, brief and short, and was about to turn away with Leon in front of him when Gwen spoke up.

"Wait!" They paused, Arthur looking back at her.

"I'm coming with you," Gwen said, a tone of finality in her voice and Arthur nodded again, waiting for Gwen to pause and stroke Merlin's hand worriedly before quickly catching up with Arthur. Together, the trio made their way into the woods as the rest were left behind waiting.

* * *

As Arthur disappeared off into the woods with Gwen, following Leon, Gaius turned to face Merlin again. It was after a moment that a thought struck him, and he looked up suddenly to look at Gwaine.

"Inside the cave, were there any medical supplies?" Gaius asked, only to be responded with a blank stare.

"I don't know, we were knocked out shortly after entering the cave and walking into Morgana. Only Arthur and perhaps Merlin himself went further into the cave to kill Morgause."

Gaius nodded, his mind racing with thoughts.

"I need two of you to stare here with Merlin, if anything happens one of you come and tell me. Someone else is going to have to accompany me when I go into the cave, I want to see if there is to be anything those two had that would help me treat Merlin," he said, meeting the three knight's eyes evenly. Immediately, Gwaine stepped forward, as Gaius had much expected.

"I'll come with you," he said, and Gaius nodded, looking towards the other two knights in a silent question, and they nodded. Gaius could trust that those knights wouldn't allow Merlin out of their sight any time soon.

Without another word, Gaius quickly started walking towards the cave, his unexpectedly rapid pace startling Gwaine and making the knight have to hurry to catch up to the old man.

As Gaius walked into the dark cave, Gwaine hurried to light a discarded torch at the side to light the path for the physician, and soon enough before Gaius needed to start squinting to see where the sunlight at the cave's entrance no longer touched, the torch was lit, thanks to a piece of flint the knight threw away as he held the torch higher.

They soon came to the part of the cave where Morgause's body still lay, the witch's eyes staring straight up at the ceiling, her mouth opened in the shape of an 'o'. Gaius cast one look at the wound dead center in her abdomen, then didn't bother for a second glance as he looked around the walls of the cave, stepping away from the remains of a fire in the center of the cave.

His eyes fell onto the pots stacked against a wall, quickly disregarding it. They had their own smaller pots which they found in the cave they first had camped out when they ran from Camelot, and Gaius didn't need any varying sizes right now, and they wouldn't have the space for it anyway.

Above the pots however, a wooden plank rested on the mouths of the cauldrons in an attempt as a makeshift table. Even with a small amount of magic himself, Gaius could sense the remains of the magic that once balanced it in place. That particular magic may have gone, but the balance of gravity was playing its part nonetheless, as the table was still in place despite the odd sizes of the cauldrons.

But nonetheless, stronger than the magic for the wooden plank was the items itself on the wood, which positively reeked of dark magic. Gaius immediately knew those were to be of no use on him, unless they only planned on torturing Merlin further, the very thought itself a blasphemy. Nonetheless, wisened physician he was, Gaius wasn't going to let these items of dark magic sitting here where anyone could happen on it.

He turned around to face Gwaine, who was eyeing Morgause's body with clear disgust.

"Sir Gwaine," The knight's head immediately shot up.

"I don't suppose you have a long, lengthy piece of spare cloth?" He asked, wondering if Gwaine would act out as what he thought the knight would do. And sure enough, after a quick look around the cave, Gwaine looked back at Morgause. Handing the torch to Gaius which the physician took, he lent down with a grimace and started to tear apart the witch's thick leather cloak, using a dagger to create a tear. His actions were none too gently either as Morgause's body rolled limply onto the side when Gwaine tugged harder for the rest of the cloak. Scoffing in distaste, Gwaine stood up and handed the cloth to Gaius, and blinked when he was met with a raised eyebrow. When Gaius made no move to take it from him though, Gwaine cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm not going to be respectful to any witch, dead body or not. She doesn't deserve any what with all she's done," Gwaine eventually said, and Gaius sighed, taking the cloth in exchange for the torch. The knight did have a point there after all.

Gaius turned around and walked to the cauldrons. Making sure the cloth covered his hands properly, he picked up all the items in one swooping motion, grimacing when he recognized several as torturous equipments one should never use upon another. But the hearts of these items' owners were truly dark and twisted, and likewise only they'd have the stomach and stone hearted character for such misdeeds.

Without a pause, Gaius threw them into fire pit, the leather cloth and all and gestured to Gwaine to throw in the torch. The knight bent forward, and with a touch from the torch, a hiss erupted from the crackling fire as the dark articles were consumed and destroyed.

The two men stared in silence at the fire until they were sure each piece was thoroughly obliterated. Glancing at the other once the deed was the done, they both walked out of the cave without a backwards glance.

* * *

As the smoke from the fire crept higher into the sky, Arthur felt his shoulders weighing down further than ever though.

Just two years ago, he'd have never imagined his own _sister_ would turn against him, and not only hurt but kill many, many people, amongst them being mainly those innocent. The Morgana he remembered would stand up for innocents herself, until she changed…

Why did she change though, and to this day Arthur didn't know the answer. Of course, growing up with magic under Uther's rule and hence growing with fear was something by now he learned to understand, but why did Morgana never confide in him? Did she really think so little of him, that he would immediately cast her to Uther should she have said anything?

Or maybe she thought he never would have believed her, instead labeling her insane? Granted, when Morgana had her visions he always dismissed it nightmares, but should she have just _shown_ even a _little_ of the very obviously immense amount of magic she had, he would have helped her no matter what.

Or maybe it was because he wouldn't have believed that either, and Arthur's brows furrowed as he recounted all the moments of when Morgana had last been with them and acted unusually. She may have been a brilliant actress, but surely growing up with her would let Arthur be able to tell the difference if _something_ was wrong.

But when nothing came to mind, Arthur blinked, his throat clogging up. He couldn't remember anything _, anything,_ that would have indicated something wrong with Morgana.

Was he really that oblivious?

"Arthur," Gwen's whisper at his side made him reluctantly drag himself from his thoughts, and he turned to look at the red rimmed eyes of his wife. Whatever tears she had shed, there wasn't any more evidence of it on her face, and Arthur couldn't help but wonder, ' _had I not heard her crying earlier, would I have even noticed?'_

The thought was heart stoppingly frightening, even more so that Arthur wasn't sure of the answer.

"We should get going," Gwen eventually whispered, and Arthur turned back to the nearly demolished pyre, smoke still wafting to the sky nonetheless. He breathed out and closed his eyes.

" _Goodbye Morgana."_

And with one last glance at the resting place of the former body of his sister, he turned around, putting his arm around Gwen's waist and leading her forwards, not paying attention to Leon when they strode past him and when the knight turned to this time follow his King and Queen back.

* * *

They had quickly mounted their horses and made their way back to Camelot the moment Arthur, Gwen and Leon had joined them, the pounding of the horse's hooves against the ground rougher than normal to Arthur as each step shook the prone form of Merlin in front of him. Of course, Arthur had been adamant that he was the one to hold Merlin in front of him on his horse, and the rest of the group didn't even bother to complain, too occupied with trying to get back to Camelot as soon as possible. Nonetheless, with each movement Arthur's heart jarred painfully in his chest with anxiety and worry itself. Merlin didn't moan or express any sort of displeasure at the pain the movements must have cost him, yet his breathing was coming shorter and weaker…

Arthur tore himself away from that train of thought, one hand clutching Merlin tighter against his chest while the other held onto the reigns. His poor horse was already going as fast as she could, and yet they were still a week away from Camelot, hopefully no more than four days at most with the speed they were going.

And yet, each stop and break they took; for lunch, to refill their waterskins - though they didn't drink much - and to water their horses, Arthur only tensed further, skin itching with the need to _move_.

Camping for the night was torture needless to say, and Arthur didn't think he would even be able to sleep a wink. And yet, it came as a somewhat pleasant surprise when sleep overtook him, deep past midnight nonetheless, the last sight before Arthur's eyes closed of Merlin.

* * *

Three more days passed with stressful riding, and with each passing day Gaius' look grew more concerned and worried to eventually almost resigned, when they finally reached Camelot.

But instead of leading the group to the front of the castle as they would have expected when they could see the turrets coming into view, Arthur instead started to walk off to the side. Gwaine exchanged a look with Elyan, who shrugged before they continued walking.

They didn't seem to go far, though the castle certainly didn't seem to be getting any closer what with them walking parallel to it. It was mere minutes before they finally reached what seemed to be a tunnel, partially covered by undergrowth and the mouth of it barricaded by a locked, metal gate.

"Which one of you are good at picking locks?" Arthur said, taking the padlock in his hand and scrutinizing it first then the gate, which was firmly embedded in the rocky tunnel.

Gwaine sauntered forward cockily. "Why princess, I'm ashamed you can't seem to recognize talent when you see it," he said as he bent down and started to pick out the lock. Arthur rolled his eyes, but for the most part it was silent as Gwaine tried to pick at it while they waited.

And waited.

Gwaine started to grumble in annoyance. "I swear, it's like its _enchanted_ or something-" he was cut off as suddenly, Percival came running forward until his side impacted with the gate, causing it to fly backwards and now leaving the mouth of the tunnel open.

Gwaine gaped, and Arthur smirked.

"Truly talented indeed," he said dryly, clapping Percival on his bicep before walking in, the larger knight turning back to Elyan, who was carrying Merlin, and took the manservant from the shorter knight's arms before following his king.

Leon shook his head wryly as he followed behind, along with Elyan, Gwen, and Gaius.

Gwaine scoffed, finally standing from where he had still been crouching to pick at the padlock before walking ahead.

They walked along the tunnel in silence for a while, their only source of light from the torch in Arthur's hand that he had procured earlier, holding a sword at ready in his other hand. Thankfully, Arthur could see the tunnel coming to an end soon enough without them running into anyone.

Muttering a warning to Percival behind him, who passed it on to the rest of them in a line quickly, Arthur snuffed out the torch in his hand, and with a deep breath, pressed on the wall in front of him slowly but firmly. With a groan, the hidden door pushed away to reveal them in the corner of the armory, and with a quick sweeping glance of the room, Arthur crept into the castle, with the rest of the group following steadily behind.

They were in.

Arthur turned to face his knights.

"Alright. Our main goal is to get Gaius and Merlin safely to their chambers. _Nothing. Else,_ " Arthur looked at each of his men to ensure his point was made, and only continued when they nodded.

"We can't all go together though, we're too large of a group and that'll be bound to attract attention. Gwaine, Gwen and I will go with Gaius and Merlin to make sure he reaches his chambers. Leon," he looked at the knight who nodded, waiting for his command. "You are to go with Percival and Elyan - go around the castle and try to get an assessment of the situation. If possible and if needed, find something for us to blend in," Leon nodded again, and Arthur made his way to Percival, his intents clear when he took Merlin from Percival's arms. The larger knight gave up the servant without protest, his body language clearly stating him ready to carry out his king's orders.

Taking Merlin's weight into his arms, Arthur moved back, nodding to Gaius and Gwen for them to follow him, and started to step back towards the door of the armory.

"We move."

* * *

With Arthur leading Gaius and Gwen behind him while carrying Merlin, Gwaine at his side, Leon led the other two knights the opposite way, intending to lead them to the throne room. While Arthur _had_ given Leon clear orders as to what to do, for where they were to head he hadn't said, and where better to start then the throne room? There were chances it was empty, but then again, it was a start. And so, Leon started to walk ahead, keeping close to the wall and in a crouch with his sword in front, Percival and Elyan copying his actions from behind. Until they could find out how the guards here dressed, and until the obtained clothings proper to blend in, for now, all they could do was be on high alert, ready to maim anyone should they be intercepted.

Unlike in the tunnels however, the path wasn't uneventful, for just as Leon was rounding a corner, two guards came rounding the bend as well, their robes however and markings around their necks marking them as not mere guards, but sorcerers.

* * *

Leon had already struggled to stop but he knew it was too late, that there wasn't anywhere he could go. So he started to prepare himself, adjusting his grip on his sword when suddenly he was yanked backwards by the neck, and stumbling he found himself ducking into a dark alcove just as the two sorcerers walked by. But from behind him, Percival and Elyan must have went on a signal that he hadn't seen, for they suddenly lunged forwards and plunged their swords into the backs of the two sorcerers, neatly cutting through their hearts.

The sorcerers gagged, looking down at the swords protruding from their chests in surprise, and they struggled to turn around but fell before they could manage to see Percival and Elyan's faces when the knights yanked out their swords from the sorcerer's backs.

"What are you _doing?"_ Leon hissed, still trying to get his heartbeat back to normal from its rushing pace.

Elyan turned around to explain even as he and Percival started to drag the sorcerer's bodies into the alcove.

"The king told us to find a way to disguise ourselves," he paused for breath as he and Percival all but threw the dead bodies into the shadows of the alcove fully. "We might as well start now, and besides - that's two less sorcerers for us to deal with," he reasoned. Leon merely raised his eyebrows, finding it hard to disagree with the logic.

"I think it would be best if you two dressed in the robes. I doubt these would fit me," Percival pointed out, holding up the black, outer robe of the sorcerer he had dragged and started to strip.

Leon glanced from the robe to Percival's bulky frame, unable to hold in the snort of amusement even as he readily took the robe from Percival's hands and started to shed his own, comparatively much brighter clothing. Seriously, what was with all the black clothes that people who tried taking over Camelot wore?

* * *

Unlike his three loyal knights at the opposite side of the castle, Arthur and his group managed to avoid the guards for the most part as they made their way to the chambers, hastily ducking into alcoves and hiding behind pillars with Gwaine and Arthur sandwiching the still unconscious form of Merlin between them when it came to the latter whenever they encountered guards. That still didn't stop Gwaine from _accidentally beheading_ a guard however.

"I'm telling you - its crazy!" Gwaine whispered, waving his sword around generously to make his point, while Arthur regarded it warily out of the corner of his eye, instinctively tilting Merlin away whenever the sword got too threateningly close. "You expect us to blend in - and by seeing all these guards wearing black we'll definitely have to - but I really doubt-" Arthur never really did get to hear what Gwaine was doubting about when with one particularly grand flourish of his sword when they rounded a corner, a sickeningly slicing sound was heard, followed by a thump. Arthur and Gwaine stared ahead in wide eyed horror as the headless body of a guard managed to balance for five seconds straight, before slumping down beside the head that bore a surprised look on it's face.

"Well," Gwaine said, staring at the head.

"Only you, sir Gwaine," Arthur began dryly. "Would manage to decapitate someone in such a manner," he stated. Arthur suddenly wanted to just rub the weariness off his face, but he was still holding Merlin, reminded by the constant position of holding his arms up starting to test the years of trained strength by sword fighting. This, was starting to be a really long day. And to think the sun hadn't even set yet…

"Oh!" Gwen suddenly gasped, her hands clamping to her mouth as she had peeked over Arthur's shoulder to see why they had stopped, and she was now looking faintly pale, while beside her Gaius' eyebrow was skyrocketing as he took in the sight in front of them.

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed, trying in vain to block her sight but she merely swallowed before shakily letting down her hands to her sides.

"Well then, I guess you just have acquired a disguise for one of you," she managed to state out. Arthur stared at her, ignoring Gwaine's surprised guffaw as he leaned down to pick up the body. Gwen steadily paled further as blood slopped around on the ground, and Arthur finally turned around to see Gwaine dragging the body to the nearest alcove, leaving behind a trail of copious amounts of blood.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Arthur muttered. This much blood was bound to go noticed by the next person to walk past, and he still felt disabled without the use of his arms.

"Right. Gwaine," Knowing he had the rogue's attention, he spoke on hastily, looking around to make sure no one else was passing through just yet.

"You take care of this man's clothes, body, and the _trail of blood,_ " Arthur said pointedly, his eyes narrowing. For his part Gwaine merely smiled, though it was tense as even he seemed to start being affected by the close contact with the headless corpse.

"The three of us will head on to Gaius' chambers," Arthur said, and Gwaine nodded. For a moment though, Arthur hesitated. He really wasn't eager to part with another of his knight, especially as despite their current circumstances, he was the one to nonetheless manage to efficiently get rid of any possible mishaps involving that guard alerting others of their presence, however accidentally he may have done it. Despite it being said knight's fault that they hadn't even known of the guard's presence 'till it was too late anyway.

But nonetheless, the heavy - literally, even though Merlin _still_ weighed as light as a feather - reminder of Merlin was ever present, for how could it not be? So Arthur once again started to lead, this time however, Gwen and Gaius closer to his sides then behind.

Thankfully, the trio managed to make the rest of the way to Gaius' chambers uneventfully, and the moment they were in the empty chambers, Gaius took control, clearing away the table as if he had never left.

"Place him here," Gaius muttered, even though Arthur was already placing Merlin gently on the table, and then stepped back to let the physician do his work, but not before dropping the dagger he oh so hated on the table.

Gaius quickly started to ruffle through his shelves, muttering to himself as he took out vials.

Gwen quickly strode forward, every inch the Queen she was, but even more so the kind and considerate woman she truly was as she walked to Gaius with confidence, despite the clear underlying worry for Merlin.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Gaius?" she asked, and immediately Gaius turned to her, holding out the vials he had so far taken out.

"Take these and set them there," he vaguely pointed to the table beside Merlin's. As she set out to do as Gaius said, Gaius continued to take out other tools, from which Arthur recognized several as bandages, needle, threads and a poultice.

Setting them on the table besides the vials Gwen had placed, Gaius quickly set to work, pouring together liquids, stirring potions and the such, and then dabbing at the dagger with a rag and dipping it into a vial containing the potions while circling the table and setting it down as he approached Merlin. He took a moment, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed and reminding Arthur just how old the man was. They all had aged over the years, both physically and mentally, the events of the past years taxing in ways nothing else could have managed.

As Gaius opened his eyes and started to work on freeing Merlin from his clothes, Arthur immediately stepped forward to help, his mouth pursing into a grim line and paling as he took into the blood soaking into the makeshift bandages they had wrapped around Merlin's torso once they had freed Merlin from his shirt. Gaius had pursed his lips tightly into a grim line as well, but didn't say anything as he started to gently unwrap the bandages from around Merlin's body. When his chest was revealed though, even Gwen gasped when she took in the sight from beside Gaius.

Arthur's hands shook.

Merlin's skin had gone painfully white, his veins however, contrasting darkly from beneath the skin, black against the milky white with the poison before appearing purple and green before fading, revealing until where the poison had spread.

Horrifyingly, his whole torso was sickeningly white and the view of Merlin's veins only disappeared at the sides.

With careful hands ever present, Gaius took a rag and after dipping it in water, started to clean the blood from around the wound on Merlin's chest under his heart.

Tense moments followed as more of the wound was revealed, and for all it showed to be actually smaller - it's true dimensions hidden by the blood that surrounded it - it did nothing to quell the tight grip on Arthur's heart that had taken place ever since Merlin had been stabbed.

Taking the poultice, Gaius gently dabbed it at the sides of the wound, coaxing the skin closer. For the briefest moments, Merlin's skin actually seemed to regain color before returning to its previous state of milky whiteness.

Gaius sighed, but continued to dab at Merlin's skin with the poultice a bit more before setting it away, replacing it with the needle and thread. Breathing deeply, he set to stitching up Merlin's skin, Arthur wincing each and every time Gaius inserted the needle into Merlin's skin as if the needle was piercing him instead.

After what seemed like ages, Gaius finally tied off the thread, dropping the needle on the table by the poultice. Gwen quickly handed him the bandages, and with Arthur moving to hold up Merlin again, they rewrapped Merlin's torso and before setting him down, Gaius quickly opened Merlin's mouth, slipping a potion into his mouth.

Gaius stepped back with a sigh, leaning against the table, vial cradled in his hands while Gwen immediately cleansed her hands of Merlin's blood, finally letting her steady hands be overtaken by tremors.

"I'm taking him to his room. It - it's more safer," Arthur said shakily, and without another word, and avoiding the other's glances, he lifted Merlin yet again, careful not to jostle the stitches and carried him to Merlin's old chambers.

He set Merlin carefully down on the bed, and took a step back, and finally letting himself properly _look_ at his manservant. Pale, with droplets of sweat at his hairline, and deep circles under his eyes, Merlin looked like death warmed over, and the thought definitely made Arthur cringe internally. He shakily reached out, as if to grasp Merlin's shoulder but just before he could make contact, he paused, and with a rasping breath, he turned around and walked to the door hastily. But just as he was about to open the door that had swung close behind him when entering, he paused at the sound of Gwen's voice, his hand on the door's knob.

"Isn't there anything you can do Gaius?" she asked.

There was a pause. "I'm afraid not my dear. We'll just have to see when he wakes up… _If_ he wakes up." A cold dread filled Arthur's stomach.

"But… what about… Merlin-"

"No," Gaius' voice was sharp and Arthur narrowed his eyes in confusion. "It can't be done," this time Gaius' voice was much softer, but resigned. "He's already severely weakened from the poison, and while I've given something to purge the poison from his body, I've no idea of the full extent of his injuries," Another pause before Gaius continued, his voice softer and Arthur struggled to hear him. "If he were to… _do_ anything now, it would only serve to weaken him further, and we can't have that when he's already in this state."

Arthur heard Gwen sigh. When it seemed like they weren't going to say anything else, Arthur opened the door, stepping outside. He had no idea what Gwen and Gaius were talking about, but something told him that they hadn't meant for him to hear that particular bit of conversation.

"He's still sleeping," he said after a moment. Gaius nodded.

"His body is going to need it especially after how much he's gone through and how much he's pushed himself…" Gaius trailed off and Arthur let himself sink wearily into a chair.

"For now its best if we stayed here," Arthur said, finally able to rub his face. Gwen nodded, walking over to the cauldron over the fire they must have started when Arthur was in Merlin's chambers, while Gaius went to go sit on the cot in the corner of the chambers.

Arthur settled himself to wait for Gwaine and Leon, while the smell of soup started to fill the air.

Long day indeed.

* * *

Gwaine had entered moments before Gwen had served the soup, dressed in the clothes of the guard he had decapitated, traces of blood seen near the neck when Arthur looked for it.

Quickly filling him in on the details, they had consumed the soup quietly, and when they had finished, Gwen excused herself, slipping into Merlin's chambers, just as Leon, Percival, and Elyan had burst into the chambers, looking pale, which was something Arthur never thought he'd see from Elyan.

"It's true sire," Leon gasped. "The lady Vivienne - she is real."

Arthur felt his heart sink.

"We had encountered a couple of sorcerers on our way to the throne room, where we had left for initially, but," Leon paused, and Arthur suddenly could understand the reason the robes Leon and Elyan had donned. "When we found it empty, we followed one other sorcerer to your father's chambers. It is where Vivienne is residing."

Rage filled Arthur's stomach. His father may not have been the best of men when it came to humanity, especially seeing that in a way, he was one to play a part in Morgana's betrayal, a reluctant truth Arthur had come to admit, but he was still Arthur's father at the end no matter what. And for someone to defile his father's _bedchambers_ so…

"Is it possible for us to sneak in and quickly deal with her?" Arthur asked. It was clear to all those in the room what exactly he meant by 'deal with'.

Leon nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"It may be, but there are still two sorcerers guarding the doors by the looks of it, which is what alerted us to her residence. And we also have to remember that she would have magic, and while I would recommend for all of us to go at once, and try to form a plan of attack involving us all, there is also the problem of still alerting someone to our presence."

Arthur nodded, processing Leon's words.

He sighed, straightening his shoulders and starting to stand.

"There isn't much of anything else to do. Merlin is under Gaius' care, and he's done all he can do for now," Arthur looked at Gaius as if for confirmation, to which the physician nodded wearily.

"No need to sneak in per say. We'll make our way to my father's chambers, _together._ And we _will_ defeat Vivienne." Arthur said firmly and all his knights nodded.

Arthur sighed. "I'll just let Guinevere know," he turned, and with a heavy heart at having to see Merlin at a heartbreaking state again, he made his way to the back of the main chambers silently.

He hadn't realized he had opened the door without noise, until he was standing in Merlin's chambers to see Gwen leaning over Merlin, talking quietly with tears trailing down her face.

"Come on, Merlin, I know you can get over this. You've saved my life, and you must have saved Arthur's life all those many times as well," she paused and Arthur narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Gaius told me," Gwen paused, swallowing. "Gaius told me that you can't - that you can't do anything, but please Merlin, _please._ If there's anything - any amount of magic you can do - then please - use it! Save yourself, Merlin!" Gwen let out a sob, letting her head fall on Merlin's chest.

Arthur stepped back, his mind reeling.

Merlin. Had _magic?_

No. This was impossible. Gwen must have... no. What reason would she have to lie when alone except for an unconscious man as far as she knew?

But surely, though-

He turned around, not realizing he was stepping down the stairs into the main chambers until he met Gaius' eyes.

"Is it true?" He rasped. "Is it true?" he repeated, louder. Gaius' eyebrows knit together in confusion, while the knights regarded Arthur and Gaius warily.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, sire," he said.

Arthur grew angrier.

"Does Merlin have-" the door slammed open, cutting him off and immediately Arthur reached for his sword when he saw the black clad figure starting to walk in followed by two other robed figures, but suddenly his sword was wrenched out of his grips, along with the other knights' swords and the weapons turned on them, hanging in midair, poised to strike at the knights and Arthur.

Arthur stared as the curly, brown haired man walked in, his blue eyes piercing as he regarded each and every one of them, lingering on Arthur before turning to Gaius.

"Where is he?" the sorcerer asked. "Where is Emrys?" this time, he positively hissed.

* * *

"He's-" Gaius' eyes flicked to Arthur for the briefest moment before looking back at the sorcerer. "He's dead."

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed.

"Well then. I guess this will be very easy for me," he said. He looked back at Arthur. "Follow me."

His body was forced to start walking, and despite trying as hard as he could, he could do nothing but stare at his knights in horror as he was forced to walk in front of them, behind the sorcerer. Once they were out of the chambers, the two other sorcerers started to walk behind them, ensuring they couldn't escape.

Arthur desperately tried to think of anyway to escape, but for all they walked through an open corridor with many chances to jump out and escape into the evening sky, his body still remained firmly locked in place, no matter how much Arthur willed his body to move.

All too soon though, they had stopped at the doors which Arthur recognized as the throne room's, the torches on either sides of the doors already lot and casting shadows across the sorcerer in front of them. With a glance over his shoulders, the brown haired man pushed the doors open and stalked forward.

"Lady Vivienne," he announced as Arthur was forced to enter the room, his knights and Gaius behind him. "May I present to you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur was suddenly forced down on his knees, the stone floor colliding harshly against his skin and he found his knights on either side of him forced to do the same.

"Slayer of your daughters, Morgause and Morgana," the sorcerer hissed, and finally Arthur allowed himself to look at the figure on his throne.

Sitting ramrod straight with one leg elegantly draped over the other, her fingers tightened its grips on the armrests of the throne. Looking higher up, he was met with a sight that reminded Arthur of his mother almost with the blonde hair and fair skin, but the similarities ended there as her expression itself clearly made her nowhere near as kind as Queen Ygraine must have been. For all her sharp features and piercing grey eyes, from there her facial features resembled Morgana so much that it sent a sharp pang in Arthur's chest.

"So it's you," Vivienne stood up, slowly walking over to Arthur. "The _famous_ Arthur Pendragon," her voice dropped to a whisper as she approached Arthur and bent down, reaching out to take his chin in her firm, ice cold grip. For the first time since his body was acting against his will, Arthur let out a flinch at the touch.

"I'm not one for pleasantries really," she said, suddenly letting go of Arthur and stepping back. "So you'll have to excuse me when I'm really quite eager to just get this over with. While I admired my daughters for their want of making an example for your deaths, really, the procrastination - for that's what it really becomes - just led to your escapes," she ended sweetly, but her eyes were as sharp as ever as she regarded each knight.

"So we'll just have to kill you now, and take your heads once you're very well _dead_ for any example, need there be a reminder for anyone," Lady Vivienne smirked, and there was no way that it couldn't have looked exactly as Morgana had done it.

"I'll let Mordred here have the honor, seeing as it isn't my destiny for you to die at my hands, no matter how angry I am that you've killed _both_ my daughters," her voice was still soft and sweet, but the malice and pure rage shone easily from her face as she stalked back to the throne, daintily sitting back on it before gesturing to the brown haired sorcerer that had led them here - Mordred.

Whom smiled evilly, starting to lift his hand towards Arthur. He opened his mouth, letting loose words that sounded harsh and akin to a snake to Arthur's ears, but then he heard nothing as he was suddenly falling, not feeling himself slamming against the stone, neither hearing his knights yell. All he could feel was the intense, white hot searing pain that erupted from within his chest, spreading out and numbing his legs and head, for all the world feeling as if his very brain was about to explode.

And just as suddenly it started, it stopped, and Arthur could finally realize that the ringing in the chambers had been his screams. Struggling to regain his breath, he had only time to see Vivienne leaning forward eagerly in the throne, her mouth pulled back in a grin that looked more like a snarl before the pain started again, this time within his arms and legs, as if the muscles and bones were being twisted and squeezed.

It lasted longer this time, and when Arthur was sure his arms and legs really were about to fall off, the pain vanished, yet again.

But this time, he realized it wasn't because Mordred had stopped on purpose, and the ringing wasn't from his screams alone. When the pain hadn't started again he looked up - and that simple action had Arthur's neck screaming in agony - to see both Vivienne and Mordred both looking behind Arthur, Mordred's face significantly pale but resolutely determined.

What Arthur heard next was definitely worse than whatever torture Mordred had inflicted so far, the same voice that had interrupted Mordred's abuse.

"You will not. Harm him."

Merlin's voice, although raspy and definitely weak, rang firm and clear throughout the throne room, and Arthur wished severely he had enough energy just to sit up and turn around to see his manservant, but breathing itself deemed more important as well as a struggle as he fought to keep it even.

"And what will you do about it?" Vivienne's voice was haughty, and really, for all Morgana had persecuted many innocents just like her father, it was clear where she got her personality first from.

"You do not know who I am," Merlin's voice had now dropped down to a deadly whisper, and Mordred looked towards Vivienne, looking as if he was trying to refrain himself from either strangling someone or facepalming himself. Possibly both.

"He is Emrys, Lady Vivienne," Mordred hastily hissed. "He was the one prophesied to be your daughter's doom," Mordred said, but Vivienne let out a laugh, standing up again.

"My daughter's doom he may have been but she was not felled by him, was she? You yourself said that it was Arthur who had done the deed," Vivienne cast a look of barely concealed disgust at Arthur before looking behind Arthur again, taking the same slow and steady steps as before to walk up to Mordred, though she never once glanced at him.

' _She must be looking at Merlin,_ ' Arthur deduced.

"And besides," Vivienne scoffed. "The boy looks like he'll tumble down in one blow."

There was a sound from behind Arthur which he could recognize as disdain.

"I'm stronger than I look. And besides," a quiet snort of amusement. "I can take _you_ apart with less than that."

Vivienne's eyes narrowed, her smile suddenly becoming very fixed.

"I'd like to see you try," she said, and really, Arthur couldn't help the smile at that. He may have overtaken Merlin that day, but Merlin hadn't used magic then -

Arthur's smile diminished at the thought. Magic.

Merlin had magic.

Before he could continue down that path of thought though, a shout erupted, and Arthur dimly wondered if he had missed any sort of signal apart from the shout when the throne room burst into a flurry of magical action.

* * *

It was Mordred who struck first, circling his outstretched palm and hissing words until a fireball burst from it. It was the exact same spell Nimueh had casted moments before her death, but Merlin still hadn't learned the counter spell for this. All he could manage was dodging rapidly to the side, and promptly wincing in pain and clamping a hand over his wound, feeling through his thin tunic the blood soaking his bandages. His stitches must have ripped with his sudden movement.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it, rolling away and nimbly getting to his feet, an action that would have had Arthur blinking in disbelief if he had seen his manservant copying his own battle movements, albeit less fluidly. Before Mordred could send another spell at Merlin's way, he quickly flung his hand forward, his eyes flashing gold as Mordred flew backwards and hit a stone pillar. Before he could put his hand down though - even if he wanted to - he was flying as well, mirroring Mordred's movements as his back met the wall, and he slumped to the ground, trying to regain his bearings as fast as possible. Dimly, in his shaky vision he could just make out one of the other sorcerer's he had missed when entering the throne room approaching him, starting to hold out his hand -

When the tip of a sword suddenly appeared from the man's chest before being drawn out, the sorcerer slumping dead to the ground with a look of surprise, revealing Gwaine crouched behind him, still holding the sword.

"Alright there mate?" he asked, for once all hints of joviality missing from the usual carefree knight's face as he regarded Merlin in concern, walking over to him and holding out his free hand. Behind him, the rest of the knights were starting to stand up stiffly as well, grabbing their swords that had fallen to the floor when Mordred was knocked unconscious. Arthur however, was still slumped on the ground, Gaius worriedly checking for the King's pulse with Elyan standing in front of them both, sword at the ready as he guarded them, looking as if he wanted to fight as well but standing firmly in place.

Merlin readily took Gwaine's hand, hauling himself up as he grimaced but ignored the pain, intent on rushing to his king when there was a shriek.

" _Hlæp on bæc_!" Vivienne screamed, flinging her hand outwards and Leon and Percival, who had been rushing towards her went flying backwards, colliding harshly with the throne room's doors.

" _Gehæftan!"_ Merlin threw his own hand in Vivienne's direction, and vines started to burst from the ground, reaching up and twisting itself around Vivienne's struggling form.

Vivienne let out a scream. " _áslítan sé ymbseten!"_ The vines burst as if cut in half and fell lifelessly to the ground, and without pause Vivienne turned her deadly glare towards Merlin.

" _Ácwele!"_

Merlin barely had time to pull up his arm, hastily letting go of his side to pull Gwaine behind him. " _Gescildan!"_ A transparent shield pulled up just in time before Merlin as Vivienne's curse bounced off of it harmlessly. By now, gone was the elegant look from Vivienne, replaced by almost maniacal contempt, her hair falling free from her braid to frame her face, her eyes looking almost crazed as she advanced on Merlin, opening her mouth to start her next spell, but Merlin had had enough. This had gone too far, and frankly, the blood he was rapidly losing not to mention already having taken a blow to the head was starting to create large dancing spots in his slowly fading vision.

" _Lætan sé ceargealdot béon áberstan,"_ Vivienne's eyes widened, and she dropped her arm, resorting to start running across the hall towards Merlin, but he unflinchingly continued chanting, letting his instincts take over and reach into his magic and guide itself out with the words bursting out from him. Words he had never learnt before but was allowing his magic to run free now, run free by desperation to finish this.

" _Lætan sé bealucræft béon locan æt sé grundwæg._ _ **Aheordan ús**_ _**fram þes áwierigung!"**_ By the end his voice rose into a steady roar, letting both his hands raise up and let loose his magic.

Golden light burst from his outstretched palms, immediately seeking out Vivienne, the woman screaming as the magic consistently pulled free from Merlin and attaching to Vivienne, twisting around her form and tightening, squeezing until with one last wail, Vivienne exploded into a shower of dust. And as it settled down, Merlin's magic finally settled within him, silent and calm once again, but feeling worryingly threadbare almost.

Merlin let his hands drop, gasping for breath as he blinked, taking in the fact that Vivienne was no longer there, and turned to his King -

Who was sitting up, leaning heavily against Gaius' side and staring in horror at Merlin.

"Arthur-"

He fell, unconscious even before he hit the ground, the day's events finally catching up with him, not feeling Gwaine's arms catching him just before he hit the ground.

* * *

He knew Merlin had magic. That much he had gotten when he heard Gwen say it before, but he hadn't had the time to actually think or ponder about it, and he didn't really get the chance to either. For even though he was lying on his side with Merlin behind him, Vivienne was still in front of them both, and he could hear as Merlin, his usual bumbling manservant let out spells in a voice so unlike his own, raw and commanding, filled with power. And he could see Mordred hitting the wall out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Vivienne one moment wrapped in vines, and the next as he forced himself to sit upright, albeit leaning on Gaius, in some sort of shimmering, golden light, just before she exploded.

And now, Merlin; clumsy, daydreaming, _magical_ Merlin, was lying unconscious on the floor himself, looking nothing like what Arthur could have envisioned Merlin as moments before to link with his powerful voice. Though trying to imagine Merlin looking any different from his usual light, cheery-self was difficult enough without Arthur's head spinning.

" _þu fornimest feorhlíf_ -" The voice was suddenly cut off with a gurgle, and Arthur's head turned immediately, making him wince as it caused a bout of dizziness, but when he could open his eyes again, he saw Mordred opening and closing his mouth, trying to speak but failing, vainly trying to reach for the sword in his chest, his other hand dropping from where it had been aimed at… Merlin.

A moment later and the sword slid out, letting the sorcerer drop to the floor, though he was still gasping for breath, chest heaving with his motions.

Percival looked down at the man in disdain, but then suddenly frowned and leaned close to the man. Arthur strained to listen, for it seemed Mordred was saying something, but all he could hear was rasping breaths as Mordred's hand still lingered in the air, before the noise abruptly stopped, and his hand dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Arthur let his head fall back on Gaius' shoulder, focusing on breathing steadily as he heard his knights starting to walk towards him, all except for Gwaine who was starting to stand, Merlin in his arms. Without a glance at Arthur, though the King had turned his head and looking mainly at Gwaine, the rogue knight spoke, his voice steady.

"I'll be taking him to your chambers, Gaius."

And without another word, Gwaine turned on his heel and opened the door to the throne room, revealing another sorcerer, the other one who had been at the back of the group when leading them here.

"The Lady Vivienne is dead," Gwaine said evenly. "Stay, and risk your life. Or flee, and never return."

The sorcerer took one look into the throne room, the slumped form of Mordred, the dead vines at the foot of the throne and a bit closer to the center of the room golden dust still shining on the ground, as well as the knights and Arthur all looking at him, before turning and fleeing from the corridor, lifting his robes as if to avoid tripping and revealing his ankles.

Gwaine followed the sorcerer's movements with his eyes, and when he could no longer see him, he stepped out of the throne room and turned in the opposite direction, clearly heading for the physician's chambers.

Outside, the sun had finally set.

* * *

_~ One week later ~_

Arthur gazed outside his chamber's windows, leaning on the wall as he watched the hustles of the people as they went about their daily lives in the lower town. Despite having retaken their kingdom, compared to previous times there wasn't much damage to repair surprisingly, as if Vivienne had actually a sense to keep the castle in it's best shape. What little there was that needed to be fixed wasn't damaged either, just severely aired out and cleaned under Arthur's orders; his father's chambers. After he had heard that that was where Vivienne was residing, he was intent on making sure that any and all traces of her was to be gotten rid of.

The only other room that actually needed to be cleaned however, was the occasional alcove for dead sorcerers, and the throne room.

With the dust that still shimmered littering the ground along with the vines having been cleared of, Arthur had stood quietly in a corner, wearily leaning against a pillar when the servants - with disdain written clear all over their faces - had been dragging Mordred and the other nameless sorcerer away, rethinking about all the events that had taken place in the throne room. Past his torture session, Arthur had refused to be bedridden once he was able to stand upright and walk himself to Gaius' chambers, especially after the physician himself agreed that there wasn't any lasting damage to Arthur's internals, however reluctantly.

He still found himself more often that not tired however, and unable to stand for too long without support, though this was gradually a lessening occurrence, but it was still why he was leaning on the pillar then, and that was how Percival had found him.

"Sire," he said, his voice low. Arthur nodded to acknowledge him, though he still didn't take his eyes off the two servants who were dragging Mordred over to a stretcher. The corpses would later be burnt in the courtyard, the most efficient way to be rid of them as well as any lingering traces of their magic. Uther's method, and yet something Arthur hadn't bothered to change, unable to see any flaws in that reasoning, especially in this situation.

"There is something I must say sire," Percival said, his hands folded behind his back as he looked at Arthur, and the seriousness of his tone made Arthur finally turn to meet the knight's gaze.

"Go on," Arthur said, and Percival nodded.

"Before the sorcerer - Mordred - died, he had said something that I thought you should know," Arthur nodded, prompting Percival to keep talking.

"He said that he had cast a curse on Merlin, sire," Percival paused, but before Arthur could say anything, he went on. "However, unlike Morgana and Morgause's enchantment, his would fade off with his death."

Arthur frowned at the words.

"That is all, sire," Percival bent his head in a bow, clearly waiting to be dismissed so Arthur nodded distractedly, allowing the knight to walk away though Arthur was already swallowed in his thoughts.

Mordred had cursed Merlin.

For a brief moment, Arthur could almost hope that perhaps it was because of the curse that Merlin had access to magic, and that now Mordred was dead, Merlin would no longer be able to use it either. But the more he thought about it, the more ineffective that thought seemed to be. For even if Mordred had cursed Merlin to have access to magic, how would Gwen know both about the magic caused by the curse, even if she knew about the curse in the first place?

And more importantly, how would Merlin have been so… practiced with the magic as well, using spells and the such effortlessly?

No, it was clear Merlin must have had magic even before this… which must have meant Mordred cursed him for something else entirely.

That thought had Arthur straightening immediately, and for a moment he was almost tempted to go up to Merlin at that moment and demanded to know about what he had went through.

Almost.

As it was, he stood there for a moment longer before turning and stalking away from the throne room, unable to watch the procedure any further.

He was still going to have Mordred burnt anyway, nonetheless.

* * *

And he had, the people watching as the four sorcerers they had killed as well as Mordred's bodies were burnt to crisp, the smoke rising high up in the air from the pyre. When the fire had finally settled down, the wooden pyre fully consumed, had dispersed just as quietly as they had come, the thoughts of the sorcerers pushed away from their minds as they continued on with their lives.

That had been days ago. And Arthur still hadn't visited Merlin.

"Arthur?" Gwen's voice was soft as she slipped into their rooms, coming to stand behind Arthur and placing a comforting arm on his shoulder, making him subconsciously lean into her touch.

"You knew," he said after a moment of silence. "About Merlin's magic."

Her grip on his shoulder tightened, but he said nothing else, waiting for her to speak first.

And she did.

"I knew ever since he saved my life with it the day we were both stuck on the cliff," she finally said, and Arthur stilled, his mind going all the way back to when he had been standing outside the cave, remembering when he had seen Gwen run on a path of fire and into his arms, without any signs of burning herself.

"You knew and said nothing?" Arthur whispered, disbelief lacing his tone, still not looking at Gwen. She hadn't removed her hand from his shoulder either, he noted.

"He saved my life," Gwen repeated simply.

Arthur suddenly felt angry.

"And what? You thought I'd kill him without a second's thought if you had told me?" he said, turning around to face her, and she finally removed her hand to let it settle by her side.

"I don't know what you would have done, Arthur," she admitted quietly, looking up at him. "But I knew you wouldn't have killed your own friend," she finished, and just as quickly as it came, Arthur felt all the anger dissipate, leaving him feeling drained.

"You still could have told me," Arthur said weakly, and Gwen stepped forward, standing on tiptoes to bring him into a hug.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Gwen said softly in his ear, and he drew his arms around her, breathing deeply, the smell of lavenders invading his nostrils.

"Did you know," he said after a moment. "About the curse?"

Gwen drew back, her eyebrows pinched in confusion even as she asked in worry. "What curse?"

Arthur sighed. "The sorcerer that took us; Mordred. Before he died, he said he had placed a curse on Merlin, though it would break with his death," Arthur watched on as Gwen held a hand to her mouth in shock, though she was suddenly looking thoughtful as well.

"You mean the sorcerer they had taken out from the throne room?" she asked, and Arthur nodded.

"Oh," she said softly, and Arthur raised an inquiring eyebrow, prompting her to explain.

"That sorcerer, I remember seeing him when we were attacked in the mountains. He had suddenly appeared behind you all, in front of Gaius, Merlin, and I, before saying some sort of spell. And then Merlin had fallen down… He wasn't looking very well after that either," she said thoughtfully, her eyes looking somewhere behind Arthur as she recalled the events. That was enough to let Arthur know that prior to this, Gwen had no idea of the curse herself.

"But he said that it would break," Arthur said, as if to reassure her, and she looked back at him, giving him a small smile.

"That would explain why Merlin has been looking a bit better…"

Arthur felt his breath catching in his throat.

"He's awake?" he said, unaware that his voice had dropped down to almost a whisper.

Gwen shook her head, the smile disappearing. "He still hasn't woken at all," she paused, as if wondering whether or not she should say whatever she was wanting to say next, but she eventually continued. "Gaius says the magic he had used was very powerful, and that it had only served to drain him further. Which is possibly why he hadn't woken yet, because he needs to recover from draining all that energy."

Arthur nodded, not saying anything as he slowly turned back to look out the window. He heard Gwen sigh behind him, before coming closer and resting her head on his arm, looking outside as well.

* * *

Two more days had passed since his conversation with Gwen when Arthur finally gained the courage to walk to Gaius's chambers. He had made it all the way to the door, about to knock when he paused, suddenly rethinking his actions and seriously debating turning back, when the decision was made for him in the form of the door opening.

Gaius looked up, blinking as he took in the King with his hand still raised to knock. Clearing his throat nervously, Arthur opened his mouth to speak, internally cursing himself for not thinking earlier of what to say.

"I-um. I came to see Merlin," Arthur finally said, and Gaius' eyebrow raised, even as he nodded in understanding.

"Of course sire. He's inside, I was just about to go and send for a servant to gather some herbs," Gaius said, stepping back to allow Arthur in. Arthur nodded, hesitantly following Gaius inside and staring at the door at the back of the chambers, leading to where Merlin still lay sleeping. Gaius didn't miss the action and quickly stepped back towards the doorway again.

"I'll actually be leaving now to get the herbs myself, as I trust you can look after Merlin?" he phrased it as a question, but the raised eyebrow made it hard for Arthur to even think of disagreeing.

"I-of course!" he exclaimed, and with his eyebrow raising ever more, Gaius quickly grabbed a satchel from a table and made his way out, letting the door close behind him.

Leaving him alone in the main chambers.

With nothing else to do - though Arthur did propose with the idea of stalling around and just looking around the physician's chambers, the idea was quickly quelled with one look at a murky looking potion set in the middle of a table, not wanting to find anything else akin or worse than that - Arthur reluctantly made his way up the stairs leading to Merlin's chambers, quietly opening the door and slipping inside.

Once inside, he took a deep breath before turning around to look at Merlin. And when he saw him, he paused.

He really hadn't known what to expect. Before he spoke with Gwen, he was imagining Merlin lying, all pale and sickly, looking as if on death's doorstep. After his conversation with Gwen however, gone was the imaginations of dark circles under the man's eyes, and maybe having regained some of his color, but nothing could have prepared Arthur for the sight of his manservant looking… normal. As if he was never stabbed, poisoned, or cursed, but looking for all the world as if he was merely sleeping the day away.

Arthur almost scoffed at that. Once upon a time, that would have been typical for Merlin, to oversleep and appear late to wake up his King.

With a sigh, and a longing look outside Merlin's small window, wishing he was anywhere but here, having to finally come face to face with the fact that his manservant had been lying to him for _years_ about basically his entire life… Arthur would have rather braved the council's tediously mundane reports about the taxes for that entire year.

Instead, pulling out the only chair in the room from its place at the desk and setting it near Merlin's cot, he gingerly sat down, allowing himself a closer look at Merlin.

Merlin _did_ look more than fine, but it seemed to Arthur only physically. Now that he was actually looking, he could notice Merlin's eyes rapidly moving underneath his eyelids, the occasional slight frown that marred his features before smoothing out, and the hitching of his breath that occurred every now and then before evening out again.

Arthur sighed again, looking around the room uneasily before looking back at Merlin.

"You're an idiot."

There. He finally spoke. Though admittedly, Arthur could actually think of many other, better ways to start a conversation. As it was, he already said it, and besides. Merlin was asleep, better yet _unconscious,_ so there was no need to judge him for a conversation that basically isn't even happening if there wasn't anyone to listen to him, so he was going to say as he pleased and Merlin would just have to deal with it!

Arthur frowned, wondering briefly if he should be concerned by the way his own mind seemed to have developed dual personalities before deciding that he should just keep talking, and distract his mind from its rebellious ways.

"You know, you're an absolute idiot for having magic in the first place," Arthur said, just deciding to let himself speak and go along with it. Like his mind had helpfully mentioned; Merlin was unconscious and this conversation wasn't happening. Period.

"And then what, you choose to practice magic in Camelot? If you found out you had magic after coming here, you should have just went back to Ealdor! Or if this was prior, you could have just stayed there. What in all of Albion possessed you to come here?" Arthur exclaimed, leaning back in the chair before frowning.

"No," he paused. "I'm only saying this because you can't hear me, but… whatever made you decide to stay here, I'm glad you did," he said softly, before growing annoyed again.

"But you couldn't have done the honors and _tell_ me about it, could you? You've practically lived with me, for more than _five years_ almost, finding out just about each and every one of my secret, but you couldn't let me in on basically your life?" Arthur was gesturing wildly by the end of his rant, raking his hair in frustration.

"Seriously Merlin, _why_ _didn't you_ _tell me?_ Granted, I don't think I would have believed you, after all I still am finding it hard to believe, but if you could have showed me something - even one of dancing little flowers, and really Merlin, how much of a girl are you as well? Vines? Really?" Arthur groaned, dropping his head on his hands.

"I must be going crazy," he mumbled. "I can't even hold a decent conversation _by myself_ , though I blame you for that. You've rotten my abilities I tell you," he took a deep breath.

"But truly, Merlin, you've made me a better man. I wish you would have told me, I really do, but… I'm not sure what I would have done myself had you told me about your magic. Now… at least now you can rest assured that I'm not going to call out for the executioner," he lifted his head at that, sickened at the thought. "No, I would _never_ do that. Merlin, I don't care how many times I'll have to drive this into your thick skull later, and if you really can hear this now I'll probably regret it later, but I want you to know, that for as long as I live, I will not. Tolerate. Any harm to befall you," he stared intently at Merlin's sleeping form, almost wishing for a reply, but also wanting Merlin to be asleep for just a bit longer. He needed to get this all out, and he doubted he'd ever be able to speak this much with Merlin awake.

"Magic or not, Merlin," He whispered, leaning closer to Merlin. "I don't _care_ that you have magic, and yes, I wished I could have known - at least from yourself and not having to find out how I did, but… this isn't going to change anything between us," he let a small smile as he reached out to take Merlin's hand. "When you're awake, trust me when I say I fully expect you to return to your duties. My chambers haven't been cleaned ever since we left, and it is in a severe need of cleaning," Arthur paused, looking down at Merlin's hand between his own.

He said this much, he might as well go all the way.

"My friend you may be, but that doesn't mean you can get out of scrubbing my boots," he let out a dry smile, but froze when he heard a small grumble.

He looked up, not daring to believe it as he searched Merlin's face for any change, unconsciously holding his breath as he willed Merlin to react, open his eyes, to say something, to do _anything._

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, completely still so as to be able to hear even the tiniest of sounds.

"Pr't," Merlin muttered, his tongue licking at his dry lips as his eyelids fluttered, before slowly opening them to a tiny crack.

Arthur let out his breath, leaning back and chuckling in disbelief.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, letting go of Merlin's hand.

"That's my name," Merlin said, groaning as he pushed himself up on his elbows, and then let out a gasp as Arthur suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Merlin in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again, you idiot," Arthur said, finding it easier to confess when he couldn't see Merlin looking at him. "You scared me," he whispered.

There was a pause.

"So… friend?" Merlin said, and Arthur pulled back, staring at Merlin in disbelief while the man looked back at Arthur with mischief dancing in his eyes.

"You heard me!" Arthur gaped, and Merlin nodded with a grin.

"Then, you'd have also have heard me expecting you to return to our duties," Arthur said, and Merlin groaned, falling back on his pillow.

"One would expect you to be more merciful, what with me recovering from several wounds," Merlin started, but Arthur cut him off before he could continue.

"You've had more than a week's rest, and Gaius himself has said that physically, you're all healed," Arthur crossed his arms, letting his features soften after a moment.

"But Merlin," he stopped, unable to continue. Merlin, bless him, understood what Arthur struggled to say though, and smiled gently, nodding in acceptance.

Clearing his throat, Arthur spoke, his voice gruff.

"But I still have many questions, _Mer_ lin, and don't think you're getting out of that."

Merlin tilted his head, still smiling softly as he met Arthur's eyes evenly when he replied, his voice mocking yet his face belying his tone.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, _sire._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Oferllhtansé beadu foldweg álecgan líglic ærneweg æt álætan sé þéodcwén sylfum Albion oþfléon æt mundheáls æt híe mægencyning onuppan þú. Fýrwylm! Nerung úre þéodcwén eac úre eafoð!
> 
> Alight the war path, lay a fiery road to let the Queen of Albion flee to safety to her King upon you. Fire! Guard your Queen with your might!
> 
> Ic rnuudboraþú sé rīce æt onsteppan on Fýr
> 
> I give you the power to walk on fire
> 
> Ágiefan hléownes - Give warmth
> 
> Ácýðan mec hwone ic gewíten - show me whom I seek
> 
> S'enthend' apokhorein nun epitello-o-o! - Literal translation - I now enjoin you to depart from this place! As taken by wiki from when Merlin sends away the wyverns :)
> 
> Hlæp on bæc - Leap on your back
> 
> Gehæftan - restrain
> 
> áslítan sé ymbseten - cut the vines
> 
> Ácwele - kill/destroy
> 
> Gescildan - shield
> 
> lætan sé ceargealdot béon áberstan, lætan sé bealucræft béon locan æt sé grundwæg. Aheordan ús fram þes áwierigung - let the enchantment be broken, let the magic be released to the earth. Release us from this curse
> 
> þu fornimest feorhlíf - Remove life


End file.
